The Future Comes Back to Haunt You
by nvus
Summary: Akane gets kidnapped (Oh horror), but this times a little different, she's gone someplace Ranma can't follow.
1.

Hi guys. This my first fanfic. So...um...be nice. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. (as if anyone cares) 

Chapter 1

They were late again. Akane glared up at the pigtailed martial artist running along the fence above her. It was all his fault, instead of waking her when her alarm clock failed to go off, he just sat his lazy butt down on the couch and watched TV. She growled deep in her throat _'that jerk'_! 

"Geez, Akane," Said Ranma, the fence walker extraordinaire. "we'd be there already if you weren't such a slow macho chick." He shook his head in mock pity.

"_Raanmaa_..." She said warningly.

He paid no heed." I mean, I can here your thighs slappin' all the way up here." 

"BAKA!" She roared taking out her mallet. She was going to catch that perverted jerk and bat him into oblivion! 

"Nah Nah..." teased Ranma. He jumped off the fence and back pedaled in front of her, stretching his mouth out with his fingers and sticking out his tongue. "Tooo slow... tooo thick... couldn't catch me with a ten foot stick." He said in a singsong voice.

"Die!" she swung the mallet, but he dodged easily. He was laughing heartily now. Tears began to burn her eyes. _'Why is he always picking on me' _she wondered desperately taking another swing.

Suddenly a bike appeared out of no where and landed smack dab on the teasing martial artist with a heavy 'Crunch'. "Niho, Ranma," Said the cheerful driver of the bike." Is too too good you see Shampoo yes?" Something between a groan and a whimper escaped from the violently twitching mass under her wheels. 

Akane sniffed, leaning her mallet on her shoulder she put her nose in the air. "Serves you right."

Ranma jumped up and grabbed Amazon's handlebars in a death grip "What'cha always hittin' me with your bike for Shampoo!" 

"Wo a ni." She exclaimed glomping onto him.

"Gyaaa..." He tried unsuccessfully to pull her arms off him. "Stop it, Shampoo!"

"Well, well... Don't mind me, after all I'm just the _uncute_ fiancé, please carry on with your little romantic interlude!" Said a truly pissed Akane.

"So glad violent girl understand." Shampoo's arms squeezed Ranma tight, choking him.

"I'm going on ahead, Ranma" said Akane. She marched angrily towards the school. 

***Gasp*** Ranma struggled in Shampoo's choke hold." Akane wait!" He rasped to her retreating figure. _'She never hears my side of the story' _he thought, rather put out.

As Akane walked down the road a heavily cloaked figure jumped in front of her. 'How rude!' She thought angrily. She looked up at him, but with his head slightly bent it caused the shadows from the hood to cover the top half of his face. "Do you mind?" he remained silent "I'm trying to get to school; I'm really late." He still said nothing. Akane began to feel a bit nervous. She turned to look behind her to see if Ranma knew what was going on. He was looking from her to the stranger, trying to decide if the guy was dangerous. Shampoo also looked on curiously; her arms were still around Ranma. Ranma shrugged. Suddenly Ranma's eyes shifted from mild curiosity to all out horror. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was in trouble. She turned just in time to see a flash of movement and to feel something solid connect with her head. Her last thought before drifting into unconsciousness was of Ranma screaming her name.

***********************

"AKAAANEEEE....," Ranma ran towards the man who now had Akane in a fireman carry, but before he could reach them the figure hopped agilely towards the nearest roof. Ranma took up chase running after him as fast as he could.

Shampoo followed as well, but at a farther distance.

Ranma leaped from roof to roof completely furious with himself. "I can't believe I just stood there! I might as well have gift wrap her, put a pretty bow in her hair and made her wear a sign that says _'free Akane to the first 100 of the criminally insane to visit Nerma, only while supplies last, come today! _I mean its like the number one unspoken rule in Nerma; Funny lookin guy in costume = Akane napper."

As Ranma slowly began to catch up with the figure he realized that the guy had a slight limp. Ranma silently vowed to himself that when he catches him he'll have a lot more than that. 

'_Wow_,' thought the kidnapper _'Ranma's a lot faster than I remember_.' The kidnapper ran as quickly as possible towards the hidden vortex. '_With this bum leg he'll catch me in no time.'_ She hoped that she got there soon, because once there it would be impossible for Ranma to follow. As if on cue, a large section of the sky opened up into a big dark oval, with swirling red and blue energy inside. '_Bingo_!' The kidnapper rejoiced inwardly before diving inside.

Ranma watched in amazement as the sky opened into a black hole. Then with dread he watched the figure, with Akane in tow, dive through head first. "You're not getting away that easy!" Yelled Ranma diving for the same hole. In dismay he watched it dissipate in front of his very eyes "NOOOOO...!" He fell into an awaiting canal below. Onna-Ranma surfaced and looked into the sky helplessly, Akane and the stranger had vanished without a trace. "_Akane_..." She whispered mournfully to the passing breeze.

**************

" Grandmother, you no believe what Shampoo see!" The Amazon Called out to her monarch upon entering their restaurant. 

"Oh, hello Shampoo." The elderly woman balancing behind the counter on a walking stick replied. 

Before either one of them could say another word, their long haired waiter dived in their direction. He through his arms around the woman he loved "Oh, Shampoo. Can't you see my feelings for you?" he asked her passionately.

"I see perfectly clear, _your _the one who needs to see." 

"Huh?" Moose frowned. That didn't sound like his beloved Shampoo. He put his glasses on and examined the woman in his arms. He cringed. "Hideous." 

Cologne smashed the insulting youth over the head with her walking stick before turning back to her granddaughter. "What did you see, Shampoo?"

"Well...Shampoo go see Arien, and like always he too happy to see Shampoo. Violent girl there, she not so happy. Walk away. Then man in cloak come, take violent girl away..."

"The Tendo girl got kidnapped again?" Cologne shook her head. " Thats what? The eleventh time in two years? Should be a Guinness World record or something."

"It be sixteenth time, but that not important, great grandmother, Cloak man and violent girl disappear into hole in sky."

That got Cologne's attention. "A hole in the sky?"

"Yes. Big hole, like top of restaurant table, only it round like egg." 

"Tell me, Shampoo, did this 'hole' have red and blue light in it?" 

Shampoo nodded. "What this mean, great grandmother?"

"What this means Shampoo is that we need to find son-in-law before he sets out on a wild goose hunt. You see, he'll never find Akane Tendo on foot, not in this millennium at least." Cologne turned to the unconscious boy on the floor. She tapped him with her walking stick. "Wake up Moose I need your assistance." The boy sat up with a groan. She heard him murmur something along the lines of 'bitter old monkey mummy', but mercifully chose to ignore it. "Shampoo and I are going to the Tendo Dojo. I want you to close the store early and meet us there. Also, you know that old Chinese chest that I endlessly tell you not to touch..."

"Touch it?" He finished for her mockingly.

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "Just bring it with you." She turned back to her Granddaughter. "Come Shampoo we must hurry." She quickly made an exit.

Shampoo followed quickly, wondering why Great grandmother was taking this particular kidnapping so seriously.

***********

Ranma was just leaving the Dojo when Cologne and Shampoo showed up, he inwardly groaned 'Just what I _don't_ need'.

"Niho Ranma!" exclaimed Shampoo as she glomped onto him.

"_Get offa me Shampoo_." Ranma growled. Shampoo did just that. It wasn't what he said or did, in fact he didn't even try to push her away, it was the tone in his voice that told her he wasn't in the mood. So for the first time since she met him she took no for an answer.

Cologne stepped in "Hello, son-in-law."

"What do you want." he muttered.

"We need to speak with you." 

In a controlled tone he turned to her "Sorry I don't got the time ta shoot the breeze with you." He walked away from them.

"I know where to find Akane." She told his retreating back.

He froze. Slowly he turned around. "_If you've hurt her_..."

"I didn't do it...that is, I don't _think _I did it."

Ranma frowned. "Huh?"

"Come I'll explain inside." She began to walk through the gate to the Dojo, The two young people followed. As they reached the door Cologne turned to Ranma. "First of all, son-in-law, what do you know of time travel..."

***********

Akane awoke with a groan. Her head hurt badly, like someone drilled a nine inch nail into her temple. She carefully opened one eye and glanced around the small room quickly... then closed it as pain radiated through her skull. Out of nowhere something suddenly landed heavily on her stomach she groaned again.

"Hi." said the something in a very cheerful voice. "My names Ming, wanna be friends?"

Akane very slowly opened her eyes to look at the small child before her. The child was only about five or six and incredibly cute. She had feathery brown hair that came to her shoulders, with eyes that were big and curious and eerily familiar. "Please..." she whispered to the girl "you must help me. I've been k..."

"Ming! What are you doing here?" Said a feminine voice that was also strangely familiar. Akane and Ming's head jerked in her direction. It was the kidnapper, but she still wore cloaks to mask her identity. "Well?" 

The girl looked as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "I just wanted to say hello, besides Mom says its rude to take someone with out their permission."

"Listen you!" said Akane finally speaking up. She stood on the bed in front of Ming in a protective stance. "I don't know who you are or what you want, but If you don't let me go right this minute I'll..." 

" What? Beat me up? Make me wish I was never born?" snickering, she reached over and picked up the child giving her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Why don't you help your mom in kitchen, I'll join you in a minute." She set Ming down.

When Ming reached the doorway she glanced back at the older woman. "Tell you what, Auntie, I promise to leave you and your guest alone on the condition that you _don't_ help in the kitchen!"

"Hey!" yelled the kidnapper. Ming ran away giggling. 

The kidnapper looked back at Akane. Who glared at her angrily. She studied the young girls expression for a moment, before her lips formed a bitter sneer. "I know what your thinking...that once Ranma comes I'll be sorry, he'll sweep through here lift you in his arms, beat the crap out of me, and take you to safety...You think that he'll always be there to save you...that he'll always be th..." her voice caught in her throat. A single tear slid from underneath the hood. "but your wrong."

Akane's own tears began to fall. "Who are you? Why are you doing this? What do you want with me?" 

"I'm now called Cane. As to why I'm doing this...all in good time...and you? I hate you, but unfortunately I need your help." slowly the kidnapper slid back her hood.

Akane gasped in utter disbelief. "Y...your..."Akane shrank back against the wall, she pointed an accusing finger at her "..._me_..." 

**********

So... What do you think? did it suck? wish I was dead? Be brutally honest I can *sniff* take it.


	2. 

Here the second installment. Thanks to those who reviewed. Hope this chapter was completed timely enough for you. (b/t/w If your wondering about future Akane's weird name she explains it later in the story) I won't be reviling what happened to Ranma until the next chapter, sorry.

Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Ranma. Surprised?

Chapter 2

"What you're sayin' is Akane was kidnapped by someone from the future?" Ranma looked at Cologne incredulously.

"Yes, the minute Shampoo described the vortex I was certain."

"How you know it not kidnap from past." asked Shampoo the violet haired beauty sitting by Ranma's side.

"Simple. It is impossible to travel to ones future, it has not been built yet, its like trying to live in a house that will be constructed in five years. You can't do it. Traveling to the past is different. Its already there you're just retracing your steps." Cologne noticed that Ranma suddenly looked sullen. "What is it son-in-law?"

"I was just thinking...if its impossible to travel to the future, then how do I get Akane back?" Ranma fisted his hands. "Do I just sit here and hope she comes back? That this guy will return her sayin' 'Oops...sorry, I was after the _other _uncute macho tomboy'".

"Ahhh...," Cologne sat back, a mysterious smile played at her lips. "but you see son-in-law, our situation is a bit different."

"How?" asked Ranma as he and Shampoo leaned in closer to hear the honored Amazon elder.

"Once our 'friend' traveled back, he created a cut, so to speak, in the body of time."

Ranma frowned. "So?"

"I would think _you_ of all people would know, that in _any_ type of body, even the tiniest cut can leave a scar." Cologne smiled confidently at the completely baffled young people before her.

Ranma and Shampoo looked at each other then back at Cologne, both drawing the same conclusion which Ranma voiced. "Huh?"

Cologne sighed in exasperation. "the scar or 'amount of time traveled ahead or back' will still be there long enough for us to recite the incantation to pull Akane to us."

"So, we can save Akane by sayin' a bunch of stupid words?" The good feelings that ran through Ranma at that realization abated a bit when he realized how _eager_ the Amazons were to help save their arch rival. "You sure do know a lot about this Cologne."

The Amazon leader blushed.(A/N: I don't know if Cologne led the Amazons in the magna, but in this story she does.) "Very perceptive son-in-law. Time travel has been an Amazon secret since the tribe was first established, but because of the unpredictable and unperceivable consequences involved. It is the most unused yet highly guarded magic our tribe possess. In fact only the leader of the Amazons would have access to it."

Shampoo gasped. "That mean..."

What ever Shampoo was going to say was interrupted by a certain blind waiter as he entered the room. "I'm here, and I have the chest, Granny." Everyone sweat dropped as Moose tried to hand the chest to a broom. 

************

Akane sank to her knees, disbelief written all over her face. "I kidnapped myself." 

"Correction," said Cane "_I _kidnapped _my_self." 

"Yes," said Akane sarcastically. "We mustn't forget who the true robbing cretin is."

Cane grinned. Walking over to the girl she held out an outfit that she had tucked in her cloaks. "Put this on and come to the breakfast table. I suggest you eat well... you're going to need it."

Akane curled her nose at the distasteful garment. "You've got to be kidding, this outfit weights a ton." She set the offending clothes on the small dresser next to the bed when something Cane said came back to her. "Hey!" she yelled stopping the older woman from exiting the room. "What do you mean, you hate me? What did I ever do to you?"

Cane smirked. "What...? You want I should make a list?" she slammed the door on the way out.

"Honestly! No wonder the Ranma in this world ran away with another woman...what a grouch!" Said Akane folding her arms over her chest. She looked at the Cane-like clothes and sighed. "Oh well, I am a little hungry..."

As Akane walked through the house, she realized that this was not the Tendo Dojo, but a place she didn't recognize. She followed her nose as delicious aromas filled her senses, it wasn't long before she reached her destination. She walked inside.

"Oh. Hello, Akane." Said Kasumi. She was standing by the table, the very picture of motherhood with her hair in a bun, and a simple yet sweet expression on her face. "How are you feeling?"

It took a second for Akane to get her bearings. Kasumi looked exactly like their mother. "Uhh...I'm fine. Thanks." 

"Have a seat next to Ming and Okinawa, I'll serve you in a minute." 

Akane looked over at the two children sitting next to each other bickering. 'Brother and Sister?' she wondered. She sat next to them, but they were so busy arguing they didn't even notice. 

"Nuh uh," said Ming to the slightly older boy. "My Aunt Cane could kick your Dad's butt any day of the week." 

"That's what _you_ think! My Dad's so strong he's beaten every Champion Pig Mom has ever raised." Said Okinawa. He was wearing traveling clothes and had an overstuffed backpack leaning on the table next to him.

"Including you?" asked Ming with a half lidded gaze.

"You take that back!" he stood holding up his fists.

"Make me!" she stood getting ready to fight as well.

"Alright, simmer down you two," said Cane as she entered the room. "Hi ya, `Nawa. What brings you to this side of the world?"

"Me and Dad were going to train in Ryugenzawa with the 'stupidly big animals', and we came across China on the way there, so dad said we could visit you. I went on ahead, he told me he would catch up later."

Cane nodded. "So we'll be seeing him in a couple of weeks."

"Right." said the boy as he turned back to Ming. 

Kasumi came in with several steaming plates she set one before Akane and the rest before Cane. They both thanked her before diving in. Cane like a woman possessed, she quickly finished off her plates while Akane barely touched hers. 

Cane jumped up and gave her big sister a kiss on the cheek. "When she's done send her out to me we began today." 

Kasumi nodded as Cane left.

Akane purposely took as long as possible to finish her breakfast.

*********

Cologne and the other young people sat in a circle ready to perform the ritual. She began to chant while Moose would draw the ancient symbols on the ground. Ranma and Shampoo remained quiet till it was all over.

Then they sat back and waited anxiously for something to happen. A minute passed before Cologne realized something was wrong. "Moose, you fool, you wrote them backwards!" 

It was at that time the front door swung open. "I don't know what happened to camp," said an angry young voice. "but this is _my_ house and you people don't belong in it. You _better_ have a good reason for trespassing...or I'll kick your butts." 

Ranma and the others all stared at the seven-year-old Akane with Horror. She stood in an offensive stance daring anyone to challenge her. She wore a pair of finger-paint stained overalls that said 'camp wood chuck' on the front pocket, and a baseball cap that had a picture of a chipmunk on it.

"Well?" 

No one could think of anything to say or do.

end of Chapter 2.

I got this chapter out as quickly as possible. It kind of got away from me, its longer then I had planned and it still didn't cover everything I had originally planed to have in it. Oh,   
well. There's always Chapter three. This chapter had a lot more talking then action and I'm sorry, but in the next chapter the real fun begins *nvus giggles and rubs her hands together*.


	3. 

Well here's chapter 3. I read back through the last 2 chapters and realized I was spelling Mousse's name wrong, in fact, I got a few other things wrong as well. How embarrassing! That's what I get for trying to write this story without reviewing the magna first(and I still haven't). You guys were so nice not to flame me for it. If you see anything else like misspellings of names and such, please let me know. Thanx for the support.

Chapter 3

Akane stood in front of Cane with her arms crossed, glaring at the older woman. She didn't like her one bit, she couldn't believe they were the same person, she her self wasn't nearly that annoying, for some reason Ranma's voice popped in her head and told her otherwise, she inwardly smack it with a mallet. She was standing in front of the house, which was surrounded with nothing but trees and dirt roads and forest. 'China. Why is Cane living in China?' Akane mused angrily. 'and why is she just standing there. My body already aches from wearing these ridicules clothes.'

"Do you know what I don't like about you?" Cane asked Akane.

Akane just continued to glare, not dignifying that with an answer.

"You're spoilt. You call yourself a martial artist yet you lack discipline. Your conceited and childish, and you expect everyone to fight your battles for you. Namely Ranma."

Akane turned to walk away. "I don't have to listen to this." She took a step and bumped into Cane. She gasped looking behind her where the woman had been standing a moment before. "how did you...?'

Cane ignored her and continued the personal onslaught. "You have a nasty temper which is embarrassing to yourself and those around you. You have _never_ had to suffer for the art and don't understand how Ukyo and Shampoo are so much more advanced then you are. In short, you are a brat."

Akane was now furious "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have three measly months to make you into something the world has never seen." Cane took a step back and sighed. "And I think I've got a slim chance in Hades of doing so."

"Then why try? I don't want to be trained by you anyhow. I just want to go home, besides what can a cripple teach me?" Akane felt horrible after her statement, and not just because of the blow that sent her clear across the field either. As she picked herself off the ground she knew she had gone too far. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I know." said Cane solemnly. She walked over to the downed girl and offered her her hand. "Now lets try that again, this time you might want to try to block."

*******************

Ranma was the first to respond after the initial shock of the unexpected arrival of the seven year old Akane. "Mousse you dummy!" he reached over and grabbed fistfuls of Mousse's shirt, shaking him until his teeth rattled.

Cologne clasped her face in her hands. "Our one chance wasted..."

Shampoo tried to approach the small girl. "Niho, Akane Tendo, Shampoo is friend of family. We visit from China. Akane Mom ask us to watch daughter until back from trip to...ah..." Shampoo tried to think of someplace really far away that would call for a long leave of absence. "Australia. Yes, took Akane's sisters to Australia." Shampoo sweat dropped. '_Geez...That sound stupid even to Shampoo ears_. _She never going to believe that_.' 

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to see what the little girls' reaction to the obvious lie would be...

"O.k." she smiled.

Everyone face faulted. 

Ranma groaned as he got up. '_Good thing she's as dumb as a stick._' Then he slapped his hand to his forehead. '_Great, now how do I explain her to the Tendos_.'

Shampoo grinned with relief at the little girl before introducing the others. She started with the old woman standing next to them. "This is Shampoo Great grandmother Cologne."

"Hello, Great Grandmother." said Akane respectfully.

"Hello, my child." Said Cologne nodding her head to her. She found that she rather liked Akane addressing her as 'Great grandmother'. 

"That," said Shampoo jerking a thumb at the blind martial artist behind her. "Is stupid Mousse."

"Hi, Mousse." Akane said shyly. She frowned when the melancholy guy with the glasses failed to respond. She turned back to Shampoo. "He's sad, I think its because you called him stupid."

Shampoo's only response was an uncaring shrug.

Akane slowly walked over to him and grabbed his hand, she looked up at his sad face. Akane hated seeing people who were sad. "What's wrong?"

"None of your business." He muttered.

"Did you lose your best friend? Is that why you're sad? Best friends are important."

Mousse 'harrumphed'.

"Here," she said pulling something out of her back pocket and slipping onto his wrist. "now we're friends forever. See?" She held up her arm. 

On it was the ugliest bracelet he had ever seen, she obviously had crafted it herself. A piece of macaroni was fastened to it that said 'Friends'. He then looked at the matching bracelet she had slipped on his wrist, his piece of macaroni said the word 'Best'. A smile touched his lips. "Thank you, Akane Tendo, I'll treasure it always."

She blushed, suddenly feeling shy. "I..."

"Hi," Said a certain pigtailed marital artist, butting in, for some reason it bugged him that Akane was giving Mousse a friendship bracelet. After all, she was _his_ fiance. If anyone was getting that God-awful, ugly bracelet, it should be _him_. 

Akane glared up at the rude boy who had just interrupted her. '_What a jerk_.' She put her fists on her hips. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ranma."

"Good." she said. "I want to know the name of the guy I'll be beating up."

Ranma laughed. "In your dreams, shortEEEEEE...!" Ranma yelled as he hopped on one leg clutching his shin where the little had girl kicked him. 

Akane used the opportunity to sneak behind him and kick him behind his knee, causing his other leg to collapse. When he fell to her height she punched him in the jaw.

Ranma rubbed the inflicted area with the back of his wrist. "Heh..." He suddenly leaped at her. "COME HERE, YOU LITTLE BRAT! SOMEBODY'S GETTIN' A SPANKIN'!"

Akane dashed away with Ranma in close pursuit.

"Ranma! You no hurt Akane!" Shampoo called following them.

"Son-in-law, what's come over you?" Cologne shook her head disapproving of Ranma's actions.

"Ranma Saotome you fiend!" yelled Mousse as he took out a chain and began twirling it around his head. "How dare you attack a little girl." he began to chase Ranma as well.

Nabiki Tendo chose this exact moment to enter the room/battle scene.

**********

Akane and Cane trained the rest of the afternoon, that is, Akane was Cane's punching bag for the rest of the afternoon. Akane didn't understand how getting punched repeatedly was making her a better martial artist. She was starting to look like one big lumpy bruise. The only rest she got was when Kasumi and the children came with lunch.

Akane collapsed on the checkered red and white picnic blanket that Kasumi had set out. "I'm dying." she informed her.

"Oh my, that's too bad." said Kasumi with a warm smile. "Rice cake?"

Akane groaned as Cane came over and sat down with them. "Gee," she said rolling her eyes. "don't you have a previous lunch engagement in the forest, you know, with all the other gorillas?"

Cane just chuckled. She seemed to be in a rather good mood, apparently beating up on ones self is very therapeutic. 

A voice from the trees interrupted their silence. "Hi, Kasumi. Hi, Cane." the voice belonged to a young boy who was accompanied by his parents.

"Hi ya, Koji." Cane called out to him before turning to acknowledge his parents. "Ukyo...Konastu." 

Akane's jaw dropped. '_Ukyo...and Konastu_?!'

"How are things in the village?" asked Kasumi as she welcomed the newcomers. Koji went over to sit between Ming and Okinawa, he proceeded to give the slightly younger girl a flower, causing both of them to blush. Okinawa crossed his arms over his chest mumbling something about 'cooties'.

"Well...," said Ukyo taking a seat with her husband across from Cane and Kasumi. "business is booming of course, but I swear, if one more Amazon hussy challenges me for Konastu...I don't care if it _is _your tribe, Cane-honey, next time I won't be so merciful."

At this declaration from his wife, Konastu threw himself onto her lap sobbing. "Oh, Ukyo-sama, you must love me so."

Ukyo sweat dropped. "Um...actually...I'm just tired of fighting everyday."

Akane stared at the sobbing ninja '_Honestly, what do they see in him_.' 

Cane nodded to Ukyo, "Alright I'll have another talk with the girls, but if you really want to stop their affections I suggest making him a little less subservient. Nothing turns an Amazon on more then a man who knows his place."

Ukyo looked down at her husband who was reverently kissing the edge of her shirt. "Yeah right," she muttered sarcastically. "and while I'm at it I'll cure all illnesses, bring peace throughout the world, and sprout wings and fly."

Her husband suddenly grasped her hand between both of his. "If anyone can do it, you can! Ukyo-sama."

Everyone sweat dropped. 

"Ya kinda missed the point, honey." Ukyo said to her husband.

After lunch Ukyo and her family took their leave. Promising to come back tomorrow and check Akane's progress. 

Akane and Cane quickly returned back to the field and Akane's torture...er...training continued. 

As evening began to fall, Cain studied Akane with appreciation. "You impress me, by now I would have thought you would have run crying to Kasumi about your boo boos..."

"And give into you? Never."

Cane continued despite the interruption. "Perhaps I _have_ under estimated your determination and grit. In any case, you've givin' me new hope. Unfortunately, those things aren't enough if you have no skill. You're as slow as dry mud in July."

Akane sputtered, outraged.

"But don't worry, I'm living proof that you have untold fighting potential." Cane said not the least bit modest.

"Yeah right." muttered Akane. "Your not so impressive."

Cane smiled. "Little girl, I could do things your limited mind couldn't even begin to fathom. I'm undeniably the best in the world, and I've _been _all over the world to prove it. From China to Africa, America to Russia, everyone knows and fears my name. I've defeated enemies so great it would make Saffron look like a push over." And with that said she flew slowly on her kei, back to the house, leaving a stunned, slack jawed Akane to follow.

**************

Nabiki looked at the insanity all around her, from the looks of it Ranma with the Amazons in tow were chasing a miniature Akane around the room. She shrugged, just another average day at the Tendo Dojo. As the gang made a third pass by her and she sighed, a bit tired of the game they were playing. She reached out and grabbed the little Akane by the back of her overalls. "Really, Akane, what has Ranma done this time?" She asked the child in a bored voice. "Is he the reason your like this? It was the mushrooms wasn't it."

"Mushrooms are yucky." The little girl stated, she looked up at the woman holding her. "Who are you?"

"_I_?" Nabiki asked incredulously. "Akane I'm surprised at you. How can you forget your own sis..."

"Aunt." Shampoo said quickly interrupting. "Is Akane Aunt Nabiki."

"I'm _what_?" Asked Nabiki dryly as she glared at the lavender haired Amazon.

"Hey!" exclaimed Akane excitedly. "I have a sister whose name is Nabiki!"

"Do tell." Said Nabiki with a half lidded gaze. Shampoo came over and picked up the now drowsy Akane as Nabiki turned to Ranma. "You have some explaining to do."

"Heh Heh." He put his arm behind his head looking sheepish. "It's a long story..."

Nabiki went over and sat on the couch beside her sister and Shampoo, she crossed her legs and arms. "I have all day."

Ranma gulped, tugging at his collar. In his head he was already trying to calculate how much losing the girls younger sister is going to cost him.

********************

Akane lay in bed and stared at the ceiling, she was too tired to sleep. She had never been so beat (pardon the pun) in her entire life. Every inch of her body ached from either sore muscles or throbbing bumps and bruises. Cane had been a total animal; she repeatedly attacked Akane giving her little chance of protecting herself. The kids hadn't improved things any, they thought that Cane beating up Akane was hilarious and kept yelling out "Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself." Akane touched her cheek tenderly and winced. '_She didn't have to hit me so hard_.' 

"Just you wait." She vowed quietly to the empty room. "I'll find a way to escape...That's right, Cane, your cruelty to me ends tomorrow." She nodded, her reserve was firm. Her eyes moved to the window when she saw a flash of candlelight. "What's that?" Sitting up she saw Cane in cloaks sneak towards the forest. "I bet she's sneaking off to kidnap some other poor defenseless girl." Akane stood despite her painfully loud injuries, and wearing nothing but pajamas borrowed from Kasumi, raced out of the house and into the cold night to follow Cane. "You won't cause any more trouble to anyone else as long as Akane Tendo is here to stop you." She raced towards the woods keeping Canes cape in sight.

Akane couldn't believe how deep in the forest Cane was going. She was really starting to get worried. To make matters worse she was having a hard time following the much quicker woman. Until she lost sight of the figure before her entirely. Not knowing what else to do, considering that she was too deep in the forest to turn back, she kept moving forward in the way Cane went. She hugged her self as the bitter cold seemed to sink all the way through her skin to her bones. She began to lose hope until she saw a small structure through the dark trees. She rubbed her eyes not believing what she was seeing. 'What's a nice little place like that doing in the middle of the woods?' She wondered as chills ran up her back with icy, cold feet. 'Its too small to live in.' She knew it was trespassing, but the cold forced her inside.

Akane's jaw dropped at what see saw. Inside kneeling at a platform with a statue of Ranma on it, was Cane. "What are you doing here?" Akane asked accusingly.

"Reflecting." murmured Cane. She never looked away from the Ranma statue she obviously treasured.

Akane studied the statue for a moment, noticing its exquisite beauty. Whoever carved it was incredibly gifted. It was life-sized and made out of a beautiful white and caramel colored marble. He was sitting on his legs Indian style. He had his hands raised before him sadly as if excepting a gift he didn't want, but had no choice to but to take. On his hands lay a very long object that, wrapped up, reminded her of Nadoka's katana, only thicker. It didn't really look like it was supposed to be apart of the sculpture, but like it was added later as an after thought.

Akane's eyes swayed back to Cane who hadn't moved an inch. "What did you do, ya know, to make him leave you?"

Cane finally turned to her, a confused expression on her face. "Leave me?"

"Yeah, with another woman." Akane said hesitantly, as if not wanting to hurt the other woman's feelings. "That's why you want me to train, isn't it? So I can beat her."

Cane turned from the naive girl, her bitter laugh was choked by sobs. "I wish it were that easy."

The was a long silence. Akane stared at Cane for a moment. Her worst fear, the one she'd been desperately trying to deny, surfaced. "He's dead." Her eyes began to burn.

"No, Akane, he's not dead."

"Then what?" she demanded angrily, only she got no answer. After another long silence she sighed looking for something to say. "That's a nice statue of Ranma you got there."

Cane slowly turned to look at her. "This is not a statue of Ranma," she whispered hoarsely. She turned back to the statue, and standing, she sadly placed a hand on its cheek. "This statue..." Tears slipped down her face. "... _is_ Ranma."

Akane gasped with horror.

*************

Well that's the end of chapter 3. What do you think so far? I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, hopefully quicker then this one. (I had some writers block.) Oh, and if your worried about me finishing, don't. I have this story planned out entirely, so I have every intention of finishing it, good reviews or not. Though good reviews are always welcome :)


	4. 

Sorry about the screwed up chapters. I didn't mean to make such a mess of things. I just hit one wrong button and... that's what I get. Oh well, I hope it didn't ruin the story _too_ much. So without further ado...I give you...Chapter 4...yippee.

Disclaimer: Ranma does not belong to me, and anyone who says otherwise is a dirty, rotten liar! 

Chapter 4

Nabiki stared at Ranma with an extremely annoyed expression. In the last half hour Ranma had done nothing but pace back and forth before her with his finger on his chin. Nabiki had always prided herself on her relentless patience, but Ranma was treading on her last nerve. "Any day, Ranma, we're not getting any younger here." Her gaze fell on the snoozing Akane in Shampoo's lap. "Well...most of us anyways."

Shampoo tried to stifle a yawn. "Ranma, hurry up and tell greedy-girl," Shampoo tried to get more comfortable on the couch, since holding the sleeping girl was making her tired legs fall asleep. "So Shampoo, go home like Great Grandmother and Mousse." Cologne went home to do more research while Mousse was going to reopen the Cat Cafe. Shampoo probably would have gone home with them, but Akane had conveniently gone to sleep in her lap. And all agreed not to tell the little one know about her unusual predicament just yet. The longer she believed Shampoo's lie the better. So Shampoo was stuck trying to keep Akane asleep while Ranma explained things to Nabiki, and thus far he hadn't said a word.

He suddenly stopped and faced Nabiki. "O.k., I'm just gonna give it to you straight...Akane has been kidnapped..." He paused.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Ranma gulped tugging on his collar. "And not only do I _not _know where she's at, I don't know whose taken her, or where they went. What I _do_ know is that she's somewhere in the future, and when we tried the spell (_and we only had one shot_) to bring her back, something went wrong and instead of getting Akane from 10 years in the future, we...ah...got it backwards and..." he looked at the child. "The rest was history."

Nabiki's eyes became ice. "Let me see if I have this perfectly clear. You, as in, Ranma Saotome the greatest martial artist of your time, have no way at _all _of rescuing your own fiancée, and my baby sister, Akane Tendo, from what could be death, ravishment, or torturous imprisonment.?"

"Um...not in so many words, but...Yeah."

Nabiki was suddenly in his face. "You better figure out a way to fix this, _Saotome_," she said pointing to the little Akane. "or I swear on my Mother's grave, that if anything happens to my little sister...I'll make your life a living Hell...A cold, lonely, _penniless_ living Hell. I'm I perfectly clear?"

Ranma nodded wordlessly.

"Good." With that said she went over and picked up the sleeping Akane in her arms and headed up stairs.

"That wasn't so bad..." he murmured weakly.

Shampoo shook her head. "And Shampoo think Violent-girl is moody..." Shampoo looked at Ranma, but he was staring aimlessly into space. "Shampoo go now..." Then with one last look at the hapless Ranma, she did just that.

Ranma slowly walked over to a window to look outside. It was still daylight outside, which surprised him. Although it had only been a few hours since Akane had been taken, to him it seemed like an eternity ago. 

'What do I do now?' He wondered. He knew that Mr.Tendo and his Pop wouldn't be back from a training trip for another two days giving him time to maybe figure out a way to fix this mess, but Kasumi would be here soon after her grocery shopping today. He couldn't even guess what her reaction will be. Nabiki's had been pretty harsh, but he had deserved it. After all, Akane _was_ his responsibility, and after what happen with Saffron... his hands fisted by his side. He was _not_ going to lose her again. "I don't know where you're at Akane," he whispered. "but I swear I'll figure out a way to save you, and once I do I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

**************

Akane had backed against the wall and was unable to move. "Ranma is a...a statue?"

"Yes" murmured Cane.

Akane slowly shook her head back in forth, not quite comprehending..."How?"

Cane sighed. "It all happened 10 years ago...well...for you it _will_ be happening in three months...it was normal day at the Dojo, and Ranma and I were fighting as usual..."

****************_\Cane's Flashback/*****************_**

"Come on, Ranma!" Yelled Akane. "Would you just eat it already."

"No Way, Akane," he said while backing up. He held two fingers together to form a cross. Which he hoped would ward off all evil, particularly Akane's cooking. "I have an aversion to slow and painful death."

"Honestly, Ranma, You're such an jerk." The menacing blob in her hands did another front roll, then stopped to stick its tongue out at Ranma. "Its a western style omelet, look, I even have western silverware." She held up a fork and a knife.

Ranma shuddered. "There's no why I'm putting a knife anywhere _near_ that thing." Then in a lowered voice he murmured. "That would be like giving it a weapon!"

"Ranma! You Dummy! It won't kill you to try a bite!" she thrust the plate of unmentionables at him.

"Maybe not, but it'll hurt like hell, both goin' in _and_ goin' out!"

__

'And so it went for the rest of that morning. I remember leaving angry and saying things I really didn't mean. I ran away to have some personal time and reflect on the...er... That is, I ran away to pout_ about how mean Ranma was for not committing culinary suicide and dumping my omelet on Genma's head.. And soon after that is when _he _came...'_

A tall figure walked down the street. His heavy, brightly polished, black boots, thudding against the concrete. 

It was that sound that alerted Akane of the strangers prescience. Looking at him caused chills to run up and down her back. He almost seem like a shadow, he was all dressed in black, from his top hat to his shiny boots. He walked slowly and was leaning forward slightly as if he had a hunch in his back. Akane felt an urge to run, but held her ground, and waited for the man to slowly approached her. 

'_When I first saw him I realized that something was strange about him...he...had a...I don't know, a mysterious air about him that made him seem...dangerous...sick'_

"What do you want?" She asked wearily.

He lifted his head to revile a long withered pale face that looked as rough as leather. He also had thick hairy eyebrows that lay across small beady, shifty eyes. He had a huge thin grin that seemed to go from one ear to the other, and it was missing quite a few teeth.

Akane took a step back.

"My _dear_, what I want is to issue a challenge to Ranma Saotome...If he ever wants to see his girl again he'll come to the old abandon factory in the west side of Nerma at noon tomorrow." He grinned holding up a letter. "Now how do you suppose I get it to him?"

"I could take it." Akane said hesitantly. Wanting to get far away from the obviously deranged man.

He threw his head back and laughed, a high pitched, crazy, ear-splitting sound. "That's impossible, my dear, I'm afraid you'll be all _tied_ up with another..._arrangement_, you couldn't possibly have time to give it to him." He lunged at her with his hands outstretched.

She retaliated by grabbing his hands as they reached for her, and using his forward momentum she fell on her back, planted a foot against his stomach and kicked off yelling "HIYA!", causing him to go flying over her head. She turned to see him land gracefully behind her.

"Bravo, my dear, _bravo_." He stood from the crouched position he was in to mockingly applaud. "I can see what he likes in you...such a feisty little thing," He pulled a long staff from behind his back. "but play times _over, _my dear!" he growled. 

Akane looked at the long weapon in his hands, it was truly unique. In fact, she had never seen its like. It was long and wooden, with a bunch of unusual designs running from the point of the staff on the ground to the rounded orb on the top. It looked to be of ancient design, yet at the same time brand new as if it were made yesterday. It seemed to be omitting an unusual energy that she couldn't place. She readied her self in a defensive position as the strange man lifted the walking cane above his head.

He charged at her...she didn't stand a chance.

'_I could probably go on about the kidnapping...ya know...about how I felt, how scared I was, but I won't. Just know this, the whole time I was trapped in that mans clutches...I never tried to escape, not once. I was so sure that Ranma would save me, that I laid back and waited for Ranma to walk right into the scary man's trap._

Akane, from the inside of her cage imprisonment, watched as Ranma ran in. "I knew it." she whispered.

Ranma looked over at Akane relief was evident on his face. His eyes then traveled around the room. Mr. Weirdo was nowhere in sight. He ran in her direction. "Hey, Akane," he grinned. "I would have been here sooner, but traffic was a bitch."

She smiled. "Just get me out of here before that guy gets back."

"Where'd he go anyhow?"

"I don't know, don't care." she said as Ranma pried open the door to her cage.

"Ah man." muttered Ranma sarcastically. "I was kinda lookin' forward to the fight."

"Well, my dear," a voice called out causing both of them to jump. "wouldn't want to disappoint my guest."

Ranma threw a protective arm in front of Akane as he turned to face her kidnaper.

__

At this point, I had no fear at all. After all, he never let me down before. I became a spectator. I stood at the side lines not interfering. I basically felt that Ranma didn't need my help, besides the last time I helped almost killed me. Not to mention he looked so dashing all protective like that. Ranma was here and everything was going to be o.k., or so I thought. 

"Listen Pal, I don't know what your problem is, but takin' Akane was a huge mistake. One that won't go unpunished." Ranma got into an offensive stance. He was more then ready to teach the guy a lesson he'll never forget.

The crazy man chuckled. "Is that so," reaching behind himself the tall thin man pulled out the long cane that he had used on Akane a few days before. "Perhaps, my dear, one should not count their chickens before they hatch. Hmmmm?" He grinned. Showing crooked unkempt teeth.

Ranma gave a cocky smirk which Akane mimicked. "I have very _good_ chickens."

The man did his hyena laugh as he charged. Ranma met him half way. The man swung his cane at Ranma's head, but Ranma ducked easily. He used his crouched position to swipe the crazy man's legs from underneath him, and as the man fell Ranma did a round house kick hitting the man directly in the chest with such momentum it sent him careening towards the farthest wall. He hit it with a loud thud, and remained unmoving.

"Heh...piece a' cake." smirked Ranma. He turned to his fiancée. "Come on, Akane lets go..." The man Ranma had '_defeated_' suddenly began to move. "..._home_?"

The figure slowly began to rise until he was not only up, but floating about a foot or so off the ground. A strange green smoky light began to omit from the cane in the scary man's hand, he began to laugh hysterically. "Please don't go, my dear, this party is just getting started." As if he were fishing, the man pulled the cane back then shot it forward, causing five strands of the green light to shoot out and wrap around Ranma's neck, arms and legs.

Ranma gasped as he was suddenly slingshoted forward towards the same wall he had thrown the man previously. He hit it with a sickening thud.

"Ranma!" yelled Akane not moving from her current position.

The crazy man chuckled at the slowly recovering Ranma. "What's wrong, my dear? Am I too rough for you? Do you want me to be gentle? Tsk, tsk...to think I was told that you were the best in the world when it came to martial arts."

Ranma stood wincing slightly at the pain in his shoulder. "I _am_ the best, and I got no problem provin' it to the likes of _you_." Yelling out a battle cry, Ranma charged again. He threw a punch at the man, but only made contact with the air. The man was standing to Ranma's right. It looked as if Ranma missed, and not as if the crazy man had moved. Ranma threw a punch his way again with the same results, but he refused to give up. He punched and kicked repeatedly not once making contact. Ranma glared at the wildly grinning man on his right. he felt a bit dizzy from going around in circles. Ranma suddenly smirk he obviously realized something. He threw another punch, but this time he aimed it to the right side of his opponent. Just as he anticipated when the man moved again he ran right in to Ranma's fist. "Gotca!" The guy went flying.

The man slowly picked him self off the floor. "Very good, my dear, you pass."

Ranma looked thunderstruck. "Huh?"

"I've decided to keep you." The crazy man's grin became evil. "Oh yes, my dear, you'll make a fine addition to my marble museum."

"Over my dead body!" exclaimed Ranma.

The man moved in a blink of an eye and was suddenly behind Akane with his arm thrown across her neck. "How 'bout over _her _dead body."

__

It was at that precise moment that I realized how badly I screwed up. Instead of standing there I should've gone for help, or at least not've left myself so open. After all, he could've challenged Ranma without kidnapping me. I must've been there for a reason, but I didn't think. And Ranma was the one to suffer for it.

"Please," said Ranma dejectedly. "don't hurt her." He slowly sank to his knees holding his hands up. "Do to me what you will...but let Akane go."

"Ranma, no!" yelled Akane. "Don't do this, get away!"

He said nothing just sat in the same position.

Akane had tears streaming down her eyes. "You can't do this...I need you..."

The man raised his cane above his head and began to chant. Slowly Ranma's body began to harden. 

"RANMAAA!!!" Sobbed Akane. Now fighting tooth and nail, trying to escape. "Please, Ranma...I...I...," she watched as he became marble. "I LOVE YOU!!!" It was too late the transformation was complete. The man released her, and distraught, she fell to the floor as sobs ripped through her entire body. She crawled over to the stone statue throwing her arms around it. "Please, Ranma, You have to fight it!" her voice now only a horse whisper. "Didn't you hear me? I said I love you. You can't...Oh, Ranma...please get up...don't leave me like this."

"Awww...how touching." the man sneered. "Almost makes me want to apologize..._almost_."

Akane glared at the grinning man. "You bastard! Turn him back _now_!"  


"Oh, so sorry, my dear," He smiled, examining the cane lovingly. "but the spell is irreversible. He'll be frozen like this... _forever_." 

Akane yelled out in rage attacking him. Her hands going for the cane, but he moved swiftly turning. She miss the cane and ran by him like a bull does when a toreador waves his cape. She fell down hard.

"No No, my dear, we mustn't touch the Staff of Eons." he said holding it up. "It will kill you on contact. You see, it can be handled by me and only me. Where anyone else to touch they would be turned to ash when it sucked out their aura." He watched the shuddering girl for a minute before grinning. "You know what?" he said drawling her attention. "I'm feeling generous today, instead of taking him with me to live out eternity in Dr. Hob's Amazing Marble Wonders museum. I let him say here and die when the building collapse in a fiery inferno, but no worries, my dear, you'll be going with him to the afterlife." With that he lifted up his cane and lighting shot out and made the walls catch fire. "Do you know why they closed this place down, my dear?" he asked his voice full of irony. "It was too great a fire hazard." He laughed insanely.

Akane sneered. "This isn't over," her tearful eyes held an unspoken promise. "I'll come after you."

"Well then, my dear, I better take steps to make sure you can't." He lowered his cane to her leg, and began to chant again. 

Akane screamed out in agony as her leg began to turn, snapping and crushing the bones inside. 

When he stopped Akane was little more then a withering mass on the floor. "If you're truly brave you might try to pull your self out, but you'll have to leave him behind and this place is already starting to crumble. So do you save your self leaving poor Ranma to suffer, or do you stay with him and die by his side. Hmmm...decisions, decisions." Laughing again he took his leave floating through a hole in the roof that the fire already burned through.

Akane coughed as smoke filled her lungs. Her body must've already went in to shock because she could no longer feel her leg at all. She looked at Ranma then assed her hopeless situation. '_I won't give up_.' she thought determinedly scooting to sit behind Ranma. She hooked her arms around his waist and pulled as if she were rowing a boat. She scooted back again and did the motion again, and slowly began to inch her way with him towards the exit. She tried to completely ignore the flames waving around her. Determined not to get sidetracked. She thought she would never make it until she was right by the exit. She then moved in front of him and shoved him through with all her might. Satisfied that he had cleared the outlet she began the processes of pulling herself through with her injured leg lagging behind. She breathed a sigh of relief when she cleared the burning building. She crawled out a few feet where her shove had landed him and sat him up straight. she turned back to watch the building burn it was about that time that she heard sirens in the distance. She fell back exhausted and not ready for sensation in her leg to return in full force, she clasped it screaming.

**************************/_End of Flashback/************************_

Cane paused her story and looked down at her younger self. Her eyes held no warm feelings for the seventeen year old girl. "Dr. Tofu was unable to fix my leg and was forced to amputate it." She lifted up her pant leg to reveal wood where skin should be. "Dad, because of my condition, told me to forget martial arts and pursue more womanly things, Genma stopped talking to me completely and not too long after that ran away on a permanent training trip never to be heard from again. Nodaka wasn't the same woman after it happened; she withdrew into her self completely and had to be admitted into a mental facility. Nabiki and Kasumi handled their grief the best they could, though they later confessed to me how guilty they had both felt since they had been so thankful that it hadn't been me frozen in stone. As for Shampoo and Ukyo, both were convinced it was my fault, and one evening when I was alone they mutually beat me within an inch of my life. I was admitted into a hospital, and bandaged from head to toe. In some ways I'm glad the girls did what they did; in the hospital I had a lot of time to think things over..."

"I'll cause all of this?" Asked Akane in a mournful tone.

"I'm not done yet." said Cane with a dangerous edge in her voice.

"Sorry," murmured Akane. "but its not a pleasant thing to discover you're gonna ruin everyone that you care about's life."

"You won't. Not if I can help it." Said Cane. "Anyway, I started Therapy. It was, with out a doubt, the most painful thing I ever had to endure. It was even worse then when my leg was actually crushed...I can't tell you how many times I wanted to quit...If it weren't for Cologne and Ranma's memory...I would've."

"Cologne helped you?" Akane asked incredulously.

"Yeah, go figure. She was the one who suggested that I travel and lean the art from other masters around the world. Heck, she even set me up with the funds to do so." Cane's face became mournful. "I really miss that old bat..."

Cane looked at Akane and noticed how miserable she looked. Wearing only Kasumi's thermal pajamas, she was shivering slightly from the cold. Her nose was running and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Cane sighed. "Why don't you head on back now. You'll catch your death in this weather."

Akane nodded solemnly, and with one last sad glance at Ranma, left the small shrine.

Cane studied Ranma for a moment brfore a smile touched her lips. "Aright, Shampoo you can come out now."

Blushing at being caught eavesdropping, the pregnant Amazon stepped out of the shadows from the corner of the room. "Like always, Cane too good."

Cane smirked at the compliment. "So, Shampoo, what brings a helpless pregnant woman like yourself to the forest this time of night in the freezing cold?"

"Shampoo have news from Mousse." 

"Eh? And what's that?" Asked Cane more then a little curious. 

Shampoo switched to mandarin. "Mousse says one of the men was coming back from a hunting trip when a strange man asked him how to get to the Amazon village."

"Ryoga? Why that's great news, its been awhile since we've had a chance to catch up on old times." exclaimed Cane also speaking fluent mandarin.

"Um...That's not all Ak...er...Cane." Shampoo took a deep breath as if not wanting to share some particularly bad news. "There was a man with him who carried a broom and couldn't remember his companions name." Lowering her voice Shampoo leaned closer to Cane and switched back to Japanese. "Shampoo think it Shinnosuke."

Cane took a second to digest that. "WHAT?! _I'll kill him_!" 

The end of Chapter four. 

This story is evolving. Although it's still going in the same direction I planned, it seems to have taken on a mind of its own. Weird. *shrugs*. Oh well, guess I might as well start on the next chapter now. so until next time...

__ __


	5. 

Ah, yes. Chapter 5, the chapter that comes after 4...Uh...I usually have something to write pertaining to the story here, but...this time I don't. Hmmmm...

...

.....reviewers rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. So don't sue me.

Chapter 5

Akane entered the house and sighed as the soothing warmth chased away the biting chill from outside. She slowly made her way to her room and as she passed a slightly open doorway she could hear voices inside, one was Kasumi's and the other she would recognize anywhere as Dr. Tofu. She nodded. 'so that's why Ming's eyes looked so familiar.' Curiosity fought with exhaustion and she found herself poking her head around the doorway to look inside.

Dr. Tofu sat on a stool in front of the fireplace. He stared into the flames, slumped as if the whole world was against him. His wife Kasumi was compassionately massaging his shoulders. "Oh, Kasumi" He murmured sadly. "I tried so hard to save her." 

"I know, dear." She cooed. "no one could have worked harder for her."

"She was only a baby," muttered Ono. "What kind of monsters could do that sort of thing to an eleven year old child?"

Kasumi had no answer for him.

He slumped even further. "Cane's not going to take this very well..." Kasumi handed him a cup of hot tea. "Thank you." He took a sip before continuing. "She really loved that kid."

"Cane will understand," murmured Kasumi. "she's the Amazon leader now. She has to set an example for the others to be strong."

Dr Tofu snorted. "She may be an Amazon leader, and she may have changed her name, but she will always be Akane. I've no doubt that she'll want revenge against those perverts, and I don't see myself trying to hard to stop her."

Kasumi tried to talk some sense into her distraught husband. "You know as well as I do that killing those men won't bring Cookie back to us, all you'll be doing is stooping to their level. Not to mention the fact that crossing the boundaries of the Barbarian's land to kill a few stragglers could very well start a war between the two rival villages, and not only will the Amazons be out numbered, they are still recovering from the bloody battle with those destroyers who wanted to commit Amazon genocide. You must reason with her, besides Cane's grown a lot since she was Akane, she may surprise you."

Ono turned and pulled his wife into his lap, kissing her gently. "You're always so wise. Why do you even put up with a foolish old man like me?"

Kasumi sighed contently leaning against him. "You make me feel safe...loved."

Ono placed his face in the crook of her neck. He left a small trail of light kisses along her throat. "That's because with me you will always be both...safe and loved." 

Akane backed away quickly, a blush painted her cheeks. She silently made her way to her room, feeling like the worlds biggest peeping tom. She threw herself on the bed. 'Gee,' thought Akane wistfully. 'Kasumi's lucky to have a guy like that, I wonder if Ranma and I will ever be that close.' she rolled over and curled into a fetal position. 'I sure miss him. I wonder if he misses me.' sighing Akane went to sleep trying to imagine what Ranma's arms around her would feel like.

*****************************

"I'm home!" called a cheerful voice from the doorway.

Ranma sprang up from the couch a look of panic on his face. 'Oh no. Kasumi.' He raced to meet her at the door. "Yo, Kasumi, let me help you with those groceries." He took the heavy bags from her.

She smiled at him. "Why thank you, Ranma." She said as she follow him to the kitchen. "That's very helpful of you."

"Heh, heh, you know me always giving a helpful hand."

Kasumi began to unpack the groceries.

Ranma coughed. "Uh, Kasumi...I...ah...nice weather we're having, isn't it?"

"I suppose so." she murmured nonchalantly. She was filling the fridge at the moment.

Ranma groaned completely frustrated with himself. "The weather ain't what I want to talk to you about!"

"Oh?"

"I mean, it's about Akane." said the flustered martial artist. 

Kasumi stopped what she was doing to look at him curiously. "Yes, what is it Ranma?"

He looked extremely uncomfortable. "Well, you see...its...its..."

"Your turn." Said Nabiki as she entered the room. Ranma's jaw dropped. Nabiki looked as if she got in a fight with an A-bomb and lost. She was charred from head to toe, her usually perfect hair was sticking out as if she kissed an electric outlet. Her clothes were ripped and torn, and when she walked toward them, holding Akane out in front of her as if she was the black pelage, it was obvious she was favoring her left leg. She glowered darkly. "To think that I'd almost forgotten how...cute...Akane was at this age."

Kasumi gasped in horror. "Oh no! Your hurt!"

Nabiki couldn't help but smile at Kasumi's Matronly concern. "Its nothing, you really shouldn't..." Kasumi snatched the small girl out of Nabiki's hands. "..._fuss_?"

Kasumi took Akane over to the sink to better inspect the tiny cut on Akane's wrist. "Oh my. You poor dear."

Akane blushed at the attention the pretty lady was giving her. "Its just a flesh wound." she said modestly.

"Nevertheless, how did this happen?" Kasumi asked with concern in her voice.

Akane shrugged. "Me and Aunt Nabiki was playin'...and...it...ya know...happened."

Kasumi turned accusing eyes to her charcoaled younger sister. "You should really watch how you play with young children. What if you had hurt her seriously?"

Nabiki's eye twitched.

The little girl tapped the nice woman's shoulder. "Who are you?"

Kasumi smile warmly. "Why I'm your..." she recalled what Akane had called Nabiki. "...Aunt Kasumi."

Akane gaped at her. "Just like my sister Kasumi!"

Kasumi smiled. "Of course, your sisters were named after us."

"Wow." Said the young girl. "Who was I named after?"

Nabiki turned toward the exit as she answered Akane's question. "No one. When you were born all the _good_ names where taken." Nabiki smirked at Akane's pout. She limped away.

Kasumi turned to Ranma with Akane still on her hip. "Now what did you want to say to me?"

Ranma stood there stunned, his mouth gaping like a fish. "uh..."

Kasumi leaned toward the little girl to whisper in her ear. "_I think Ranma's a little off today_."

Akane giggled. "_Me too_." she whispered back.

The two left the kitchen to go watch TV. Leaving a shocked Ranma behind. "uh..."

***********************

"Honestly," raged Cane. "I don't know who to be angrier at. Shinnosuke for what happened in Ryogonzawa or Ryoga for being a match making idiot."

Shampoo grinned. "Shampoo say Cane just beat both, and get over with it."

Cane laughed out loud at Shampoo's casual way of taking care of disrespectful men. "Hmmm...not a bad idea," she wiggled her eyebrows at Shampoo. "but Akari _might_ not be too happy about me pulverizing her husband into a bloody pulp, all those blood stains to cleanout of his shirt, after all."

Shampoo shrugged. "Suit self." She suddenly placed a hand on her stomach. "Qh!"

"What is it?" Cane asked worriedly.

"Baby kick Shampoo!"

"What?" exclaimed Cane mockingly. "That _ingrate_."

Shampoo giggled, reaching out she grabbed Cane's hand and placed it over tummy. "Cane feel that?"

Cane didn't answer her she was too wrapped up in the strange sensation of the tiny thudding under her hand. "She'll be a great warrior." whispered Cane in an awed voice. "Ming will diffidently have some strong competition with this one."

Shampoo lovingly placed a hand over Cane's. "Shampoo hope both inside be great warrior womens." 

"Both?" asked Cane.

"Dr. Tofu say Shampoo have twins."

Cane gasped. "That's wonderful Shampoo!"

Shampoo nodded, as a blush stained her cheeks. Then Shampoo's face fell, she realized it was time to revel the real reason for her visit. She cleared her throat. She went back to Mandarin. "The twins weren't the only thing I learned at Tofu's..."

Cane knew by the look on Shampoo's face something was seriously wrong. "What's wrong?" she whispered hoarsely.

Shampoo took the hand on her tummy in a viselike grip with both of her hands. "I'm sorry, Cane, but earlier today Cu Kei died from internal injuries. There was nothing Ono could do."

The news staggered Cane. "No!" She fell to her knees. "It can't be, Shampoo...she was supposed to get better...she was...Oh God!"

Shampoo hugged Cane to her. "She loved you a great deal, but she was unable to cope with what those men did to her. She died from the poison of their hate. Her memory will live on in all our hearts, for she was a great Amazon."

Cane quickly rubbed her eyes, jumping up she snatched the bundle off the top of Ranma's hands ready to extract revenge.

"Stop." said Shampoo quiet yet sternly. "Think before you act."

Cane stared at the long bundle in her hands, trembling in anger.

Shampoo approached her. "Sleep on it. Those men deserve to die for what they did. Do the Amazons?" 

Cane sighed dejectedly. She turned to Shampoo. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be fine. You're the one I'm worried about."

Cane shook her head. "It hurts...it hurts real bad, but I can cope." she glanced at the statue. "I've had lots of practice. Have them bury her by the great tree in my backyard, she always loved it there." 

"O.k." said Shampoo. She reached out and squeezed Cane's arm sympathetically. Then turned to take her leave.

Cane kneeled in front of Ranma for a few minutes, thinking about Cookie. "You would've liked her..." she got up and went over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Ranma." She went home sadly.

**************************

Somewhere in the forests of China a voice calls out...

"WHERE THE HELL I'M I NOW!?!" 

and is soon followed by another voice...

"Who are you again?"

*******************************

Ranma glanced over at The little girl sitting to his right. She was angry and pointedly trying to ignore him. Kasumi had left to start dinner leaving the two of them alone to watch TV. 'She's probably still made about this afternoon.' He tugged on his collar. "Um....I was thinkin'..."

"Gee," she muttered. "Hope ya didn't hurt yourself."

Ranma grit his teeth and continued. "and I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier."

She snorted. "Why thank you, Captain Obvious!" she saluted him.

Ranma trembled with barely concealed rage. "And I may have been a _little_ rude..."

"_That's_ the understatement of the year." She said under her breath.

He lost it. "Hey You! Here I am trying to apologize..."

"I don't hear any apologies!" 

"Grrr..." Ranma made his hands into fists. "Your impossible!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, before turning back to the TV.

He sighed. He really did want to make up with her. "...I'm sorry, Lets start over OK?"

She looked at him curiously. "OK."

"Hi, my names, Ranma. Want to be friends?" He held out his hand.

Akane stared at his hand for a moment before grasping it with her own. "I'm Akane, and that would be nice."

The two smiled at each other. They both turned back to the TV.

A few minutes later Ranma felt her snuggle into his side. Grinning he put an arm around her. 'Now why can't me and the older Akane ever get alone this well?' his face fell. He looked down at the girl in his arms. 'I like her, but I want _my_ Akane back. Oh, Akane where are you?'

**************************

Akane awoke when something heavy landed on her stomach. Akane groaned as she looked up at Ming sitting excitedly above her.

"Good morning!" Said Ming chipper as ever.

Akane opened an eye to regard her warily. "Do you always wake your guests like this?"

"Only the ones I like!" she exclaimed giving Akane a hug.

Akane smile and hugged her back, Ming's enthusiasm was contagious. She got up with Ming still in her arms. "Come on, lets see what your Mom's got planned for breakfast."

"OK." said Ming. She gave Akane another hug.

When they entered the kitchen she was shock. Inside were three women running around, like chickens with their heads cut off. Kasumi, Ukyo, and judging by the purple hair of the third, Shampoo. "What..."

"What's going on here?" Cane demanded. Beating Akane to it.

Akane gasped and turned. "G...Good morning, Cane."

Ming reached her arms out to her aunt.

Cane took the girl from Akane's arms murmuring a good morning. She turned back to the Three women in the kitchen. "Well?"

"Their coming!" gushed Kasumi.

"Who's coming?" asked Cane.

Ukyo tossed a few letters in Cane's direction. "The top one is from Nabiki, she's bringing her family tomorrow. The next one's from Akari, she's coming to meet up with her son, and guess what?" Ukyo was now getting excited. "That means she's bringing the baby!"

The tree women squealed their delight, while Cane cringed. "Oh joy." she muttered. To Cane babies equal spit up and dirty diapers and endless crying.

"So," said Shampoo. "We have to get ready for party we have tomorrow night."

"And just when...did you ask me if you could use my house for the party?" Asked Cane with half lidded eyes.

"Don't be such a party pooper Aunt Cane...I think it'll be fun." Ming looked up at her aunt with puppy dog eyes.

Cane sighed. "You know I can't refuse you anything when you do that. Alright you can have the damn party. This just better not interfere with Akane's training."

"Yay!" coursed Ming, Koji, and Okinawa all at once. They began to dance around. "We're gonna have a party!"

Cane turned to Akane. "I want you to pack some clothes and things. After the party we're going on a training trip, but right now I have some business to take care of."

"Cookie?" Akane asked hesidently.

Cane studied Akane for a second trying to figure out how she knew, but then shrugged as if it was unimportant. "That's part of the reason. I also have some..._friends_...to catch up with."

Akane nodded. 

With one last glance at the crowded, noisy kitchen, Cane left.

*******************

"Listen," Ryoga told his traveling buddy. "Cane is hurting. She can hide behind a tough exterior for so long, before those lonely, depressed feelings inside her bust out and make her a whimpering baby. She needs to get over her obsession with the statue of Ranma, so she can move on, and become a happy person once again."

Shinnosuke frowned. "Do I know you?"

Ryoga sighed. "Cane is little less then a crybaby. She walks around all day sayin 'Oh woe is me! I lost the man I love' Now she has traveled back in time to get her past self so she can train her to be a better fighter. Though maybe with you here, she'll fall for you instead."

Shinnosuke stared at Ryoga for a minute. "Who's Cane? I thought I was here for Akane."

Ryoga groaned. "Akane changed her name to Cane once she became part of the Amazons. Got it?"

Shinnosukes eyes drifted over Ryoga's shoulder. "uh..."

Ryoga continued. "She's not really that tough either. I could take her on without a problem." He chuckled. "Ha, ha. The next time we meet, Cane, I'm gonna wipe the floor with you." he turned back to Shinnosuke. "She's goin down. She's gonna beg on her hands and knees for me to go easy on her. _Why I bet she's..." _Ryoga finally noticed where Shinnosuke's eyes were. "...right behind me. *gulp*" 

Cane stood glaring at the two lost boys with extreme irritation. "Ryoga why is _he_ here?"

'Time to be a man, Habiki.' Ryoga silently encouraged himself. He cleared his throat. "Because, its time for you to move on Cane. You must let go of Ranma and move on to newer herizons." He gestured toward Shinnosuke.

Cane frowned at the forgetful man, and he frowned back.

He was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

"What?!" roared Cane in outrage. 'How _dare _he forget her!'

Ryoga leaned over and whispered something in Shinnosuke's ear.

"Oh!" exclaimed Shinnosuke. He blushed apologetically at Cane, putting an arm behind his head. "I'm sorry, heh, heh. Guess I didn't recognize you with your clothes _on_."

Cane let out a indignant cry. 

Ryoga watched Cane charge like a raging bull, with half lidded eyes. "That was probably the _wrong_ thing to say." 

Shinnosuke agreed with the strange man, as she drew closer. "This is going to hurt."

End of Chapter 5.

I know that I got a lot wrong in this chapter, but I'm too lazy to re-read it. (Well that, and the fact that I'm finishing this a 1:21 a.m.) *Yawn* 

  



	6. 

Nvus blushes at all the wonderful reviews. "Awww...You guys..." Nvus' head swells two times its natural size. Sorry about taking so long to post this chapter, I've been busy.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Ranma 1/2. 

Chapter 6

Akane checked over the grocery list for the hundredth time, as she walk along the road leading to the Amazon village. "Hmm...fish, eels, squid, bread, and Kasumi gave me some extra money for clothes and stuff that I may need when I go on that trip with Cane." She shuddered. "I can't believe I have to go on a training trip alone with that...that...uncivilized brute." She pushed that thought out of her head it was too depressing to even think about.

As she approached the village, she could hear the sounds of the people yelling, and scurrying about. She froze. It was at that precise moment that she remember the fact that she couldn't speak two words in Mandarin, while that's all _these_ people spoke...She shrugged it off, there has to be _someone_ who can speak Japanese. She went into the village.

When she began walking past the merchants' she realized something strange was happening. Everyone no matter what they were doing, stopped everything to bow and wave at her. 'Wow,' she thought 'a person could get used to this.' 

She walked over to a display that had beautiful hand made pottery. One in particular caught her eye. On it was a battle scene, a bloody one, several bodies were drawn expertly around the base of the vase. Only one figure was standing, with a staff raised above their head that was streaming off green lightening. On closer inspection Akane realized it was supposed to be Cane, but that was not what caught her eye. The staff in her hands, with the funny designs was the same one Cane described in her story. 'That doesn't make sense. The scary guy in the story said no one but himself could touch it.' She shook her head. 'I must be mistaken.'

The old women who made the pottery suddenly came out and began speaking rapidly.

"I'm sorry," said Akane. "I have no idea what you're saying."

The women refuse to back down and now she was bowing rapidly along with what ever it is she was trying to say.

Akane began to get flustered. "I'm not Cane!" 

The women ignored that as well.

Akane reached into her pocket to pull out the money, not knowing how much the vase was worth she held out the full amount to the women. 

The women just shook her head thrusting the money back at Akane.

Akane realized that she must want her vase back, but the women wouldn't let her put it down. Akane was now close to tears, not knowing what the women wanted. "I don't understand!" she said desperately.

"She wants to give it as a gift to Kasumi, apparently Dr. Tofu saved her daughter's life."

Akane gasped and looked behind her. It was Mousse! She'd never been so happy to see a familiar face in her life_, even if he was talking to a statue of Buddha_. "Tell her ,thank you, and that I'll make sure Kasumi gets it."

Mousse relayed the massage.

The women cried with happiness, as she returned to her seat.

Akane grinned at Mousse. "So...you haven't changed much."

He blushed. "Come on, I'll help you with the rest of your shopping."

"Thanks."

****************************

Ranma walked up to the door and knocked quietly upon it. "Akane-chan, its Ranma." He knew that she should be asleep, but he could hear her crying downstairs. Everything had seemed fine at dinner. She had been an endless bundle of energy, talking excitedly to Nabiki, who in return, blatantly ignored her.

The little girl from behind the door sniffled a couple of times before she invited him in. "Hi." She murmured sadly as he walked in and shut the door behind himself.

"Hey," He said gently. "What's wrong?"

She threw herself on the bed with renewed sobs. "This isn't my room!" She cried. "Everything's weird!"

"Of course, this is your room." Said Ranma. "Didn't you see the ducky on the door with your name on it?"

"But I don't have a ducky I have a kitty!" she wailed. "I want my Mommy!"

Sighing Ranma leaped onto the bed and sat beside the distraught little girl. "Your Mommy's not here, remember? She went on a trip to Australia."

"That's a lie! My Mom hates to travel that's why we didn't go to China like Dad wanted." She gripped his arm urgently. "Please, tell me the truth." She turned and pointed to the dresser. "Why do I have high school trophies?!"

Ranma gulped. 'Maybe she's not so dumb after all.' He pulled her into his lap. "I'll tell you the truth, but you're not going to believe it."

"I don't care." she muttered stubbornly.

Ranma sat back and rested his head against the head board. "Well, it all started this morning, while on the way to school..."

************************

Cane sat contently on a boulder and laid her feet on a foot rest, sighing with supreme happiness, she crossed her arms behind her head looking very much like the cat that ate the canary. "Mmmmm...What a lovely afternoon this turned out to be. The birds are singing, the sky is blue, the sun warm...*sigh* What do you think?" She didn't get an answer to her question, so in irritation, she ground her heal into her soft foot rest. 

It groaned. The foot rest formally know as Shinosuke nodded. _"Pretty..." _he wheezed.

Ryoga groaned as he regained conscience. "Wha'ca hit _me_ for?"

Cane shrugged. "You brought him. So your responsible for dick weeds actions." Getting up she reached down and dragged Shinnosuke up by the back of his shirt. She stared him in the eye. "Besides, I doubt you even remember what happened between us."

Shinnosuke turned bright red as he sweat dropped. "Who are you again?"

Cane nodded. "Yeah, its better that way." She let go of him and he fell to the ground. She walked a few paces towards the forest. "Follow me guys I'll get us home."

Ryoga got up and quickly caught up with her. "So how's 'Nawa, has he been behaving himself...?"

The two walked ahead leaving Shinosuke to follow behind. The forgetful boy stared hard at Akane's back. 'I don't know who you think you are _now_, Akane, but you're not the girl I fell in love with. But it doesn't matter. I'll find that girl again...she's inside you somewhere...' His mind drifted to the day Akane came to him crying, upset because it was her first Christmas away from her family, and she made a vow not to return until she was a true martial arts master. On her back was a statue of Ranma, which she took with her wherever she went. She had needed comfort, and he gave it to her. Even if she regretted her actions later, she belongs to him, and he won't give up until she's his again.

Cane and Ryoga walked along grinning and laughing like old friends. She pointedly ignored the jerk lagging behind them. As far as she was concerned. When she had needed help and was emotionally distraught, he had taken advantage of her. Of that, she'll never forgive him. No matter how hard Ryoga tried to get them together. "Hey, Ryoga..."

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that all married people won't rest until their single friends are hitched?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Uh...misery loves company?"

She laughed. "Thought so."

He smiled. "Now that you mention it," He gestured at Shinnosuke who was slowly catching up. "Did you know, Shinnosuke is still single? He's not a half bad martial artist either. Eh? " Ryoga nudged her with his elbow.

She groaned. "Can't you just give it a rest? I love Ranma!"

"Ranma is a statue, and you and I both know there is no cure for his...condition. Besides, If I recall correctly you once told Shinnosuke that you could learn to love him, remember?"

"O.k., _that _was when I thought he was going to die. I was trying to be nice, _besides_ that was before..." she was suddenly quiet.

"Before what?" Said Ryoga. 

She turned her face from him. "None of your business."

He sighed. "Why must you be so difficult." He reach out and grasped her arm, stopping her. "I care for you, and I won't rest until your happy again."

"I am happy, you sentimental fool." she said affectionately. "I'm an accomplished martial artist, I have lots of friends and family who love me, I'm constantly surrounded by rugrats who idolize me, I'm the leader of the _Amazons, _for crying out loud! What makes you think I'm unhappy?"

"You cry at night when you think no one can hear you, Kasumi says its because of your broken heart. What do you think of that?"

"What I think, is that Kasumi talks to much and is just as bad as you are. _My_ life is _my_ business!"

They two just stood there glaring at each other when Shinnosuke joined them. "Are we there yet?" 

Neither answered. 

Shinnosuke raised his eyebrows. "O.k. then. Pretend I'm not here."

Cane eyes drifted from Ryoga to Shinnosuke. "Um...How's your back?" She said. '_I'll try, Ryoga, That's all I can do is...try.'_

Shinnosuke blushed. "Its good."

She nodded at him.

He nodded back.

In a way, they had reached a silent agreement and the three began to walk together. It wasn't long, though, before Ryoga and Cane got in a fight at a fork in the road. Both decided that _they_ knew the best way to go, while Shinnosuke, for the life of him, couldn't remember who Ryoga was...

*************************

Akane fingered the silk Chinese outfit she was wearing. "Wow, Mousse, this outfits absolutely gorgeous!"

The half blind martial artist blushed. "Didn't I say my sister was the best in the biz'?"

She grinned up at him. "I don't know how to thank you enough for all your help today. I would've been totally lost."

He shrugged. "Nah, Even if I hadn't come along, I know you would've figured out what to do eventually."

The two walked on in companionable silence. Only to speak briefly to each other about the weather and other asinine topics. It wasn't until they were about half way to Cane's, that Akane spotted a part of the woods she recognized. She turned and gripped Mousse's arm.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Um...there's something I want to do in the forest. Can you go on without me?"

He nodded. "Sure if that's what you want. Would you like me to take the groceries on home?"

"Oh, yes. If you don't mind, that is."

"Of course, I don't mind. Here..." He reached out and took bags she was holding, and shouldered them.

"Thanks again for all you've done!" She called. Waving, she disappeared into the forest.

Mousse waved to her retreating figure. "Bye." 

Akane ran through the bush excitedly. This was were she had chased Cane that first night. 

Sure enough, she broke through some trees and saw the small structure that held Ranma. She walked inside.

She stared mystified at the beautiful scene before her, Ranma sat in the middle of the room draped in bright, warm sunshine, dust danced in the golden rays. "Hello, Ranma..." she murmured shyly. She went over and kneeled before him. "I'm Akane, but I'm not _your_ Akane. And I...feel so stupid talking to a statue..." She looked up at his eyes as they stared helplessly towards an invisible assailant. "I wonder what its like...to be frozen in time. Do you hear what's going on around you, or are you asleep, oblivious to what's happening...I know it doesn't mean much coming form me, and Lord knows, Cane's probably said it millions of times...but...I'm sorry. I swear that I will do whatever it takes to keep history from repeating its self." 

She got up and approached the icon, hesitantly. Reaching out she placed a hand against the warm surface of his cheek. Gently she began to trace his features with her fingertips. "Its amazing, in a way you feel so real." her fingers, lovingly drifted down to his throat. What she felt caused her to gasp in awe. "...a heartbeat." Her eyes filled with tears, falling to the ground, she began to cry. Life sucks.

*********************** 

"Let me see if I got this right...I'm ten years in the future, and Nabiki and Kasumi _are_ my sisters." She looked at him curiously. "And you're my fiance`?"

He blushed. "Yup."

She shook her head. "Weird..."

"Yeah I know, time travel..."

"No," she interrupted. "I mean about you being my fiance`." She crinkled her nose. "Are you sure Mousse isn't my fiance`."

"Yes!" snapped Ranma. "Mousse is _not_ your fiance`!"

She frowned. "Sheesh...bite my head off why don't you. Besides, I think Mousse would make a good fiance`, he's so nice, and tall, and handsome, and..."

"Blind, and stupid..." supplied Ranma in a huff.

She put her nose in the air. "That just makes him even more adorable, in a, clumsy Peter Parker, sort of way." She sighed. "Don't you believe in love at first sight."

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. "There's no such thing, anyways you're way too young to be falling in love with anyone_, _especially _Mousse_!"

"Humph!" She said. "Well I don't care I love Mousse and I'm going to marry him and that's _finale_!" she threw a pillow at him.

He caught it...with his face. He held out his hands as if he was going to throttle her. "Why you little..." He charged her.

She yelp and quickly dodge his grip. 

The two ran around the room crazily, totally forgetting that it was the middle of the night. Yelling insults at each other, breaking things and causing quite a ruckus. It wasn't long before Nabiki and Kasumi joined them.

"And just what do you think you are doing to my... niece, Ranma." Ask Nabiki in an annoyed tone.

"Uh..." Ranma looked at the seven year old he had suspended in front of him by the front of her shirt.

Kasumi came over and took the child from Ranma's grip. She hugged her gently. "Really Ranma," she scolded. "She's just a baby. I hope you don't plan on treating your own children in such disregard."

Ranma looked at Akane. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Gee, Kasumi, I don't know what came over me." He said through gritted teeth.

Kasumi left with Akane tucked tenderly in her arms.

Nabiki looked at him in sympathy for a moment before she remembered that it was all his fault in the first place. She glared at him. And as she left slammed the door for good measure.

He groaned. 'Better and better. Will this nightmare ever end?' He thought about what the little girl had said about marring Mousse. He shuddered. 

End Chapter 6

I tried to get this out quickly. I probably could have made a better ending for this chapter, but I'm going out of town so I figure I might as well get this out now, because I don't know when I'll be able to update next.


	7. 

Hi guys, sorry for making you wait for so long. Holidays and after are always the worst for me.

Chapter 7

Cane grinned when she saw her house. It was nice to be home. Trying to be nice-nice with 

Shinnosuke was starting to grate on her nerves. Not to mention the fact that there was going to be a party tonight and she had sorely missed Nabiki, not that she would ever admit that out loud. She turned to the two men behind her; both were apparently relived to finally have reached a destination after miles of endless wandering. "Well, this is it." She gestured a hand toward the house. "My humble abode."

Ryoga sighed with relief. "Finally!" He glared at Cane. "Ya know, we would have been here sooner if you had taken _my_ short cuts."

Cane smirked. "If by sooner, you mean next week, then you're probably right."

Ryoga snorted, but couldn't keep a grin from teasing his lips. "Ha Ha, very funny." He suddenly pointed excitedly down at one of the two vehicles in front of her house. "Hey! That's my wife's truck!"

Cane raised an eyebrow at Ryoga. "You mean I didn't tell you earlier? Kasumi got a couple of letters from Nabiki and Akari, both stated that they are coming for a visit, so Kasumi decided to throw a party." Cane put her arms behind her head and sighed wistfully. "I bet Kasumi, Shampoo, and Ukyo all had a great time today, ya know, cooking for the party and all. I wish _I_ had stayed."

"Well, I'm glad you decidedto go." muttered Shinnosuke under his breath.

"What was that?!" growled Cane. She held a fist under his nose.

"Uh...I said...Who are you... girl I don't ..._know_. Heh. Heh." He sweat dropped.

"Come on you guys!" Yelled Ryoga over his shoulder as he started down the hill. "You coming or what?"

Cane grabbed Shinnosuke by the sleeve and shoved him ahead of her. She grinned as he toppled. He's a lot more annoying then she remembered. She couldn't help but admire his physic though. _'Still sexy as ever. The rotten bastard!'_

Shinnosuke notice the way her gaze traveled over him and smirked. "Undressing me with your eyes?"

Cane let out a cry of outrage. Her cheeks became bright red, wither or not it was from anger or embarrassment was uncertain.

"Here," he said putting his arms behind his head and flexing. "let be give you a better view." 

Cane sweat dropped. "And to think, you used to be such a shy, sweet boy." She shook her head and began to follow Ryoga. "Forget it, Don Juan, it would never work out between us..."

"Why's that?" He challenged.

"You annoy me." was her flippant response.

*******************************

*Splash!* "Ahhh!" shouted Onna-Ranma waking up with a start. "That's cold!" Ranma looked up at her tormenter, Nabiki. "Wha'ca do _that_ for?!"

"You told her." was the girls' curt remark.

"Huh?" Ranma frowned. "What're you talkin' about."

"Akane-chan knows she's in the future."

"Oh," said Ranma sheepishly. "That."

"Yes. That." Nabiki crossed her arms over her chest. "You want to tell me why you took it upon your self to disclose this information to Akane-chan without telling the rest of us."

Onna-Ranma put an arm behind her head, looking sheepish. "She was so upset...I thought it was a good idea at the time. Its no big deal."

"That's where your wrong Ranma. It was safer for her to think that her family was out of town then to let her know that she is in the future."

"What do you mean 'safer'? You know I would never let anything bad happen to her."

Nabiki sighed. "Poor simple minded Ranma," she gave her a stern glance. "If Akane knows what is going to happen, it gives her the power to choose a different outcome. Just think, if she knows how annoying you are she might find a way to make sure her engagement to you never happens...get it?"

Onna-Ranma visibly shuddered.

"Is that what you want?" She asked.

Onna-Ranma pouted. "Its not like I care or nothing, that stupid tomboy can do what ever she wants!"

"Oh, really?" Said Nabiki. "Well then, I'll just let Akane-chan know that Mousse is all hers."

"Nabiki! You can't do that! It would be mean!" Onna-Ranma stood, completely furious with the older girl. "She'll kill him with her poisonous cooking! Not even _Mousse_ deserves such a fate. Now me on the other hand..." Said Onna-Ranma, hauntingly waving a hand. "I'm used to her nasty concoctions. I'm probably the only man alive who can stomach it, and _that's_ why she needs to stay _my_ fiancé."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Your logical '_elucidation_' astounds and mystifies me, Ranma." She sighed. "All I'm saying is watch yourself okay?"

The red head nodded.

"Alright, lets go eat. I'm sure you're dying of hunger."

"How'd you know I was dying of hunger?"

Nabiki smirked as they excited the room. "And when are you _not_ dying of hunger?"

In the kitchen Kasumi smiled as Nabiki and Onna-Ranma entered the room, and sat at the breakfast table to eat. "Good morning, have either of you two seen Akane-chan this morning?"

"I certainly did, and she knows about the whole time travel thing, blabber-mouth over here," she jerked a thumb at Ranma. "told her everything."

"Hey," said Ranma defensively. "she had already figured it out, I jus' kinda filled in the blanks for her." 

"Well," said Kasumi kindly. "Akane has always been a very bright girl. I supposed it was only a matter of time before..." Kasumi was interrupted when a young voice shouted from the top of the stairs. 

"I'M HERE!" There was a thudding sound as Akane-chan ran down the stairs into the foyer. 

"Speak of the devil..." muttered Onna-Ranma. She cringed when Kasumi glared at her. "I meant speak of the _Angel_, of course."

"Good morning, Oneechan!" Akane said excitedly to Kasumi as she made a beeline for Nabiki's lap.

"Good morning, Akane. I've made your favorite." Kasumi gestured at the food on the table.

"Woohoo!" Akane yelled excitedly as she landed on Nabiki's lap, causing the older girl to groan. "You're the best, Kasumi!" She dug in.

"Yes," said Nabiki sarcastically to the young girl eating off of her plate. "You can have it I wasn't hungry anyways."

Akane-chan then began to talk and eat at the same time. "Since I'm in the future an' all, I thought I should go see what things are like around here. Ya know, like my friends, places I used to hang out and..." Her eyes fell on Onna-Ranma. "Who are you?"

**************************

Akane hurried back through the forest as quickly as possible. She must have cried herself to sleep in the shrine, because one minute she was sobbing over Ranma's cruel misfortune and the next thing she knew she was rubbing her eyes as the sun went down. 'Kasumi's probably worried sick.'

When she did finally reach the house she could see that the festivities had already started. She approached the house cautiously not sure what to expect. When she saw a familiar figure standing at the door she sighed with relief. "Hi, Kasumi!" She called out.

The Older women's worry lines softened as her time-swept younger sister approached. "Akane, where have you been? Everyone was worried about you!" 

Akane blushed. "I went to visit Ranma."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow. "Really, Akane," said Kasumi with disapproving look. "it's bad enough when Cane stays at the shrine for hours at a time, but for you to follow suit?" She tsked.

"Sorry." Akane apologized quietly.

A heavy bout of laughter came from inside. Bring a smile to Kasumi's lips. "Well, come on, we don't want to miss out on all the fun.

Akane giggled. "Alright."

Cane looked up as the two women walked through the door. "Itza bout time." she said in a slurred voice to Akane. "I though' ya ranaway or shomethn'" Cane took a big swig out of the flask in her hand before passing it to Ryoga.

Akane's jaw dropped. _Cane's drunk_! and from the looks of it Mousse and Ryoga weren't too far behind. .

"Wellzer." said Cane, clumsily getting to her feet to join Akane in the center of the room.. "Bes' get sarted onna inna...ah...waszat word? Inta...uh...inra...hmmm...intraduckshins?" 

"Introductions?" supplied the chic women, sitting in a love seat next to Ukyo. The woman was dressed to kill from the top of her perfectly styled hair to the bottem of her 'ever-so-fashionable' Guicci long black boots. She was diffidently not someone you could easily over look. She was wearing a short, sexy red dress that that fit her curves to perfection. It came only to mid thigh and the neck line plunged dangerously. A thin gold necklace adorned her throat with a beautiful jewel encrusted heart shaped pendent attached She was sitting with her legs and arms crossed, watching Cane make a fool of herself with half lidded amusement. Squeezed between her and Ukyo's thighs was a pretty little two year old girl who, except for having curls in her hair, was the spitting image of the confident woman sitting next to her.

"Yeah. Tha's the one, tha'ks 'biki." Cane's arm around Akane tightened. "Tha's Nabiki, Akane."

Nabiki's eyes turn toward her younger sister, ten years removed, and gave her a smirk of acknowledgement.

Akane blushed and smiled back. 'She's so beautiful. She must've done real well for herself, and is that her daughter? Hmmm...I wonder who the father is. Bet he's loaded.' Her eyes scaned the room. 'Funny, I don't see any guy here that I haven't met already. Did she come without him?'

Cane frowned, not seeing the silent exchange between the two woman, assumed Akane didn't see who she was talking about. She pointed toward her older sister. "That's Nabiki ri' dere, Akane."

Akane nodded.

"Sheez sitting on th' luv seet."

"Okay."

"Shez th' one inna red...uh...dress."

"Alright, got it."

"Shez shitting next to Ukeyoh."

"ALRIGHT ALREADY, I KNOW WHO NABIKI IS!!" Akane's face turned bright red as her blood pressure shoot through the roof. She wondered if killing yourself was grounds for an acquittal _or a plea of insanity_.

"Shesh, bite my head off, why don' cha." She turned to a woman sitting in a rocking chair holding a baby in her arms. "An' tha's...uh..."

"Akari." Akane murmured. While everyone else had changed and showed signs of age Akari looked exactly like Akane remembered. 

"Hello, Akane. When Kasumi told everyone that Cane had traveled back through time to get her younger self none of us believe her, but here you are." She tenderly held up the baby so Akane could she it. "This is my new little girl, her name is Jun." 

Akane leaned over to get a better look at the baby. "She's beautiful." Akane started when a door suddenly slammed open and a new comer entered the room.

"Behold! Mine ears doth not deceive me! Akane Tendo, my fierce tigress, hath once again graced my presence with her abounding loveliness. Come hither to mine arms, my love." He leapt at her.

Akane let out a shriek and planted a fist in his face.

He frowned. "That hurt you know."

Nabiki sat laughing on her side of the room. "Apparently she remembers you as well, Kuno baby."

Kuno crossed his arms and leaned his head to the side in contemplation. "Ah yes, Akane did say she would turn the hands of time to retrieve her younger person. How very strange for you." He nodded. Looking around the room his eyes finally fell on Cane. Who was laughing and joking with Ryoga and Mousse at the other side of the room. "I trust she has already preformed formal introductions."

"Well, I wouldn't say formal, exactly." Said Akane ackwardly. 

Nabiki looked at her husband with a bored looked. "Cane neglected to introduce our daughter to her."

"What!" Roared Kuno. "I simply can not allow this travesty to go forth another minute!" Kuno strode quickly to the little girl sitting between Nabiki and Ukyo.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed. Holding out her arms.

He smiled proudly down at her before lifting her up and holding her out in front of him the way the baboon in 'The Lion King' held up Simba. "Before you," He called out in a booming voice, causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing to see what Kuno was up to now. "is Patto Kuno, the undefeated spelling bee champion. Known to all her peers and loved ones as the shimmering sun of Furinkan pre-school."

Patto held up two fingers and posed like her Daddy had taught her. She giggled. 

Ukyo turned to Nabiki. "Shimmering sun?"

Nabiki shrugged. "News to me."

Shampoo had a confused expression. "I thought she Burning candle."

"No, no," Said Konastu scratching the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure she was the Crashing waves the last time we met."

Everyone had a good laugh and went back into conversation. Akane was having a blast. Listening to them reminisce about things that had happened to her yet, watching the kids play. Ming and Koji pretended they were husband and wife and that Patto was their child, while Okinawa pouted and said it was a stupid game. Everyone seem to get along so well like they were all one big happy family. She sighed. 'I wish we were like that now. It would be nice to have Shampoo and Ukyo allies instead of enemies.'

As it got later Akane decided to sneak away and go to bed, after all, she'll be training with Cane tomorrow. There's no telling what that madwoman had in store for her. When she reached her room she was surprised to find someone in there already.

"Oh. S...sorry, I didn't know this room was taken." As he began to exit Akane got a good look at his face.

"Shinnosuke?!" She ran up to him giving him a big hug. "Don't go! I'm glad your here!"

"A...Are you sure? You didn't seem very happy to see me..."

"Of course I'm sure! I've missed you!"

He frowned. "So you're not angry with me anymore?"

Akane looked at him puzzled. 'Angry? why would he think I was angry? Was it because he told me he loved me? Oh, Shinnosuke.' "I'm not angry at you. In fact, It...was kinda nice."

"Really?!" He gaped at her, and suddenly his face became joyful. "Then allow me to make you feel 'nice' once again." Then holding her cheeks he brought his lips down upon hers.

End of Chapter 7

Bad Shinnosuke bad! You would think that after all that time a guy would learn to keep his hands to himself. Anyway I'll be getting the next chapter out much quicker then this one. Thanx for being Patient.


	8. 

Aww, man...*pouts* you guys is guessin' my story faster then I can write it. I'm so predictable...Oh, well. I still got a surprise or two up my sleeve...heh. 

Anyways, I'll try to keep the names straight, but no promises, every time I try to fix a mistake I make another. *shrugs* I'll do what I can do. As for grammar, I suck. Bad. Its almost as bad as my spelling, and we wont even go there. All I got ta say is thank God for spell check, you wouldn't be able to read this otherwise. Well, enough jibberjabber, time to get on with the story.

****

Disclaimer: Ranma belongs naught unto me, for I am nothing, but a meager peasant. Who grovels for a mere touch of the illuminating warmth emanating forth from the breath of the majestic sun, hence forth know only as the goddess Rumiko Takahashi.(In laymen's terms; I don't own Ranma.)

****

Chapter 8

Onna-Ranma looked at Akane-chan curiously wondering how to approach the subject of Jusenkyo curses or even whether or not she should. "Uh..."

"Ranma's cursed and _she's_ actually Ranma, splashed with cold water Ranma becomes a girl and when he's splashed with warm water he becomes a boy again." said Nabiki matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Said Akane-chan, as if that made perfect sense. Although what she really means to say is 'Huh?'

"Nabiki!" yelled Onna-Ranma. "I thought you said we weren't going to tell her everything!"

Kasumi came back into the room with a kettle of tea in her hand.

"Hey, Kasumi!" Yelled Ranma to the eldest girl. "Can you believe that Nabiki told Akane-chan about my....ouch! Hot!"

"You see?" Kasumi asked the small girl kindly. "Now Ranma's a boy again."

"Wow." Akane-chan said in awe. "I wanna try!" She leapt at the kettle in Kasumi's hand only to be stopped by Nabiki's arm around her.

"No, No," Said Nabiki with half lidded eyes. "You need cold water...here use this." Nabiki handed her a glass of cold water.

"Hey!" Howled Ranma to the two older Tendo girls. "Do you mind?!"

Akane-chan hit him with the cold water and watched him change. "That's so COOL!" She shrieked. "Can I do it again?!"

"Certainly." said Kasumi handing her the kettle.

"Would you guy's cut it out!" Ranma was quickly losing his patience. He felt the warm water wash over him and sighed.

"So, its a curse? How'd you get it?" Akane-chan asked with perked interest.

"Well.." murmured Ranma placing a hand on his chin. "Me and my old man were training in China when..."

(A/N: I'm gonna skip this part because I'm assuming everyone already knows how Ranma got cursed.)

"...and that's how it happened."

"Whoa," Akane-chan whispered. She turned to Kasumi excitedly. "Can we go to Jusenkyo too? I want to turn into a _pony_!"

"NO!!!" Yelled the three teens in unison.

"Er...that is..." Kasumi cleared her throat. "Perhaps when your older...maybe..."

Akane-chan moaned. "But I want to be a pony _now_!"

"No." growled Ranma sternly. "You're not going to be a pony..._ever_. Or any other kind of livestock. You're going to stay a girl. A stupid, violent, _uncute_ GIRL!"

Akane-chan's eyes brimmed with tears. "I _will _be a pony some day you'll see! I don't care what you say. I have dreams too, ya know! I hate you...you...you...BIG MEANIE!" She dashed away from the table crying.

"Gee, Ranma," said Nabiki glaring at him. "never knew you to be so heartless." She got up to leave the table.

"Oh yeah right, Nabiki," Ranma yelled to her retreating figure. "like your the one to be coachin' people about bein' heartless."

"Ranma!" said Kasumi firmly. "I think you should know that you're on my '_unpleasant_' list for today." collecting the dishes she walked away into the kitchen.

Ranma groaned. "You people are crazy!" he called out to the empty room. "You can't let her think she can grow up to become a _pony_! Argh! I'm not going to apologize! Do you hear me?! _I_ was in the right! I'M NOT APOLOGIZING!!" 

********************

A withered old man accompanied by two excited young boys walked slowly down a highly polished, reflective corridor. He was giving them a tour of his museum showing off his priceless one of a kind statues that he had collected of fighting greats from all over the world. All of them were posed in sad, hopeless despair.

"Oh! look!" One of the boys exclaimed. drawing near to one figurine in particular. "This is Jr. 'The Mighty' Boyd!"

The other boy's face fell sadly. "Yeah, I remember him, he was one of the greatest western fighters that ever lived...but they say he disappeared over a year ago."

They both stared at the statue sadly. "He was my favorite fighter." murmured the littlest boy miserably.

"Now Now, boys," said the caretaker and owner of Dr. Hob's Amazing Marble Wonders. "surely you don't expect your heroes to live forever..."

"But he's not dead! He's not! He's alive out there somewhere I just know it!" cried out the older of the two boys.

Dr. Hob tsked. "You poor young fool," he said laying withered hands upon the two boys' shoulders. "He's dead and he's never coming back, but that doesn't mean his memory doesn't live inside you...live inside..." He began to laugh hysterically. 

Both of the boys stared at him. The older boy leaned down to whisper to the other. "_He's weirder then Aunt Lin_."

They both watched as Dr.Hob threw his arms out and his head back to laugh with open abandonment. "_No. Aunt Lin's much weirder_." said the younger one with a nod.

Dr.Hob sobered rubbing the tears from his eyes. "Alright boys, your hour's up."

They groaned. "But we didn't even get to see the entire museum yet!"

"Then you'll just have to pay for another tour tomorrow, but never fear, my dears, If you train hard and become great martial arts masters, then you _too_ can stay in the museum as long as you want."

"Cool!" They both exclaimed in unison. Then with a wave goodbye they ran to the exit where their parents awaited them.

He chuckled as he stared at the marble statue of Jr. "Yesss...train hard, my dears..."

*******************

Akane gasped shoving Shinnosuke from her. 

"Akane? What's wrong?"

She was trembling with barley concealed rage.

Shinnosuke felt her tremble and misunderstood the reason. "You nervous?" He let a finger travel down her cheek. He whispered. "You trembled the last time too."

"You...You..." she couldn't contain herself any more. "...PERVERT!!!!!"

Shinnosuke frowned. "Huh?"

*KAPOW!!!* 

He went flying through the roof.

Everyone who was sitting around the kitchen table, playing cards, stopped what they were doing when they heard the commotion.

Shampoo nodded. "Now that he have coming."

"You don't think he tried to put the moves on the younger Akane do you?" Nabiki asked as her bored eyes surveyed the cards in her hand. 

"If so," said Kasumi cheerfully. "we could always have a lynching party."

Everyone laughed except Nabiki and Tofu, they both caught the dangerous look in the normally sweet woman's expression.

Tofu sighed. "I'll go get my coat."

Nabiki took out her cell phone and flipped it open. She hit speed dial and put the receiver to her ear. "It's Nabiki," pause. "Yes, I know what time it is..." pause. "...if your done with your pathetic whining I have a order for you..." pause. "...good. I need a strong rope, maybe 10 to 20ft..." pause "Its for a lynching..." long pause. "Its not for you!" pause "...no I don't care what color. Just so long as it can hold..." questioning eyes turned to Kasumi. "...155 pounds?"

"Better make it 200 just to be safe." murmured Kasumi.

"200." Nabiki repeated into the phone. Pause. "...ASAP..." she smirked. "...thanks, Kodachi." she flipped the phone closed.

Everyone who had previously been laughing, blink-blinked at Nabiki. 

"What?" She asked with a half-lidded gaze. "My turn already?" She rearranged the cards in her hand.

*************************

Cane, Mousse and Ryoga laid in a blissful, drunken heap in Cane's front yard. After they had started to get rowdy inside, their old pal Tofu kindly 'escorted' them out. That is, he threw them one by one over his shoulder and dumped them, unceremoniously, on the ground. Currently they were racing to see who could count all the stars first, but thus far no one could get past the number ten. It was about that time when they saw a figure flying high over head.

"Hey lookie! Wazzat?" Exclaimed Ryoga. "Iz It a...burd?"

Cane paused. "No...not a *hic* bird..."

"Iz it a plane?" Said Mousse loudly.

She shook her head, making the dizziness worse. "Ishn't a plane..."

Ryoga turned to her. "Then What?"

She squinted her eyes and leaned forward trying to get a better look at the flying projectile. "Um...It...its...ah..." she suddenly sat back flabbergasted. *gasp*! "Why itz... sh..." She found pronouncing the word difficult. "...ah...sh...shooting star!" Her hand shot into the air. "I call it!"

"Hey!" Ryoga cried out. "You called th' las' four! Iz my turn!"

"I though' we agreed th'las one was a firefly." Cane said with a pout in her voice.

"Besides," added Mousse. "I don' sink thooting stars often scream like that."

"Oh." Cane murmured sheepishly. Yawning she wrapped her arms around the two men next to her. "I wuv you guys. I luv you Ryoga an' I luv you Mousse."

Ryoga nodded. "I luv you Cane an' I luv Mousse an' I luv...um...kitties."

"I luv kitties too!" Exclaimed Mousse. "My wifes's a kitty...sometimes..."

Ryoga sighed. "Lucky man."

And so they continued their maudlin 'I luv you's until the wee hours of night.

**************************

Ranma walked happily towards the Cat Cafe. He was almost positive Cologne must have figured out how to Get Akane back by now. He looked down at the young girl walking beside him holding his hand. He had already made up with her about this morning, and in the way of an apology, decided to take her with him for his visit to Cologne's. "Sooo...." He said in the way of conversation. "Ready to go home?" 

Akane-chan shrugged. "I guess..." She hung her head and watched the ground through blurry, tearful eyes.

"Hey," he murmured gently. "This won't be goodbye forever you know...we'll meet again one day, you'll see."

"Its not that," she whimpered. "This may be the last time I get to see Mousse."

His left eyebrow twitched. "_Hey_..." Just then he heard the ringing of a bike bell and groaned.

"Niho!" Shampoo called out.

Ranma squeezed his eyes shut and stiffened, waiting for the inevitable...

*Glomp*

His eyes shot open in surprise. Shampoo had flown right by him and latched onto a giggling Akane-chan instead, giving her a big hug.

"Shampoo, too happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you too Shampoo." The little girl leaned forward and gave the Amazon another crushing hug. "I've missed you."

"_HeelloOoo_." said Ranma to Akane-chan. "You just saw her _yesterday_."

The little girl stuck her tongue out at him.

He did the same back to her.

"Oh, Ranma, grow up." said Shampoo rolling her eyes. With Akane-chan still in her arms she walked over to her bike.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Ranma. "What do ya think your doing?"

"Shampoo take Akane for ride on bike." She said matter-of-factly.

"Really, Shampoo, _really_?!" Said Akane-chan excitedly.

Shampoo nodded, and smiled at the young girl before placing her on the handle bars.

"W...wait a minute!" cried out Ranma.

Shampoo hopped on the bike and peddled away. "Bye, Ranma!" 

Akane-chan waved.

"Uh...bye bye." he murmured weakly. He shook his head. '_Oh, well. I'm sure Shampoo will take good care of her_..._That is, she _better.'

Now to go to the Cat Cafe to see Cologne and get this whole mess straightened out...

...15 minutes later Ranma found himself in front of Dr.Tofu's clinic. 'Hmmm...' He wondered. 'Why does Colonge want to meet me here.' He looked down at the note that had been waiting for him at the Cat Cafe.

__

Son-in-law

Come straight away to Dr. Tofu's, its very important. It has to do with Akane's situation.

Cologne.

Sighing he slipped the note in his pocket and stepped inside. He was just in time to see Dr. Tofu escort one of his patients out. 

The Doctor placed an out to lunch sign on the door and turned to Ranma. "Follow me." he said grimly. 

Ranma nodded, and let himself be led to a small examination room. Once there he could see Cologne sitting at the table surrounded by several books and trash from last nights take out food. Ranma noticed the dark circles under her eyes and immediately felt bad. _'She stayed up all night tryin' to figure a way to get Akane back? Wow, maybe she's not such a mean old broad after all.'_ He went over and sat in a chair adjacent to hers. "Alright, so...how do we get Akane back?" he leaned toward her giving her his rapt attention.

"We don't." said the Amazon leader tiredly.

Ranma felt his heart stop. "...Ya mean, 'we _don't' _need to wait another minute to get her...that's what ya mean, right?"

"No, Ranma," Cologne brought a hand up to rub her tired eyes. "there's nothing we can do to speed Akane's return to us."

Ranma shot to his feet. "_No_!"

Dr.Tofu laid gentle hands on the trebling boy's shoulders. "Please sit down, Ranma. There is some good news."

Cologne nodded her gratitude to the good Doctor before turning back to her son-in-law. "First of all, son-in-law, I'd like to point out that there are several different types of time travel and each one has its own unique ritual to follow. For example, our kidnapper used a method of sending _oneself_ to another time, this by far is the most difficult ritual to accomplish, only one other person has ever been able to do it, a woman from Amazon history named Dee Pu, of which Shan Pu is a direct descendant. It took her a year just to find the supplies need to pull off such a feat. 

We ourselves used a fairly simple, but not always successful, method of _pulling_ a person from their time frame to yours, but because of its delicate nature you can only try it once. 

Anyways, I could go on all day about the different types of time travel, but its irrelevant..."

"Wha'd'ya mean '_irrelevant_'? I might be able to use one of those to get Akane back!" Ranma exclaimed jumping to his feet.

Cologne shook her head. She looked to Tofu for help. Her poor head was throbbing and she was having trouble keeping her bleary eyes open.

Dr. Tofu nodded and stepped in. "Cologne and I stayed up all night last night to comb through countless books and Amazon scrolls to see if there was any secret technique or anything we could use to get her back to us quickly, but there simply isn't. All travel is to the past, never the other way around."

Ranma fell into his seat a painful sick feeling settled uneasily in his stomach. He could barely find his voice to whisper..."_So_..._I_..._may've_..._lost her forever_..."

Dr. Tofu pulled up a chair close to the distraught boy's. "Ranma," He murmured kindly. "didn't I tell you there was some good news?"

Ranma looked up at the Doctor with hope in his eyes.

"Time can only tolerate a shift in its '_core_' if you will, for a limited period of time." Tofu sat back in his chair a moment to try to find a way to explain it to the boy in a way he'd understand. "Uh...sorta, like...a piece of glass in your foot." He said finally.

Ranma frowned. "A piece of glass?"

Dr. Tofu grinned. "Yes. What do you do if you get a piece of glass in your foot?"

Ranma shrugged. "Ya try an' pull it out."

"Alright," said Tofu. "but what if its embedded really deep and you can't reach it, even with tweezers?"

"No biggie, since its not really apart of your body or nothin', when your foot heels it'll push the glass out on its own." Ranma shook his head. "I don't really see what this has to do with getting Akane back."

""Well, Ranma, think of time as the foot and Akane as the piece of glass. Since she doesn't really belong where she is eventually she'll be pulled back to her appropriate time, and the same goes for little Akane-chan as well."

"Oh," said Ranma with more than a little relief in his voice. "so she'll come back on her own."

Tofu nodded. "Correct."

"In like, three or four days."

"Um, not exactly." 

"...A week then..."

Dr. Tofu shook his head.

"Then how long?" 

Dr. Tofu cleared his throat. "Three months."

"Oh, three months..._three_ months? THREE MONTHS!?! HOW IS THIS _GOOD_ NEWS?!" Angrily Ranma thrust his face into Tofu's yelling at the top of his lungs. "A _LOT_ CAN HAPPEN IN THREE MONTHS!!!!"

Something hard came down on Ranma thick skull with a thwack. He winched and looked behind him to see a very angry Amazon monarch.

"Show some respect, Groom!" Said Cologne as she glared at the imprudent martial artist. "At least you know she's coming back! Would you have rather sat around for three months biting your nails and wondering if you would ever she her again?"

Ranma hung his head. "I guess not..."

Cologne patted his arm in sympathy. "My only advise for you is to be patient and watch over Akane-chan until she can go home."

Ranma nodded.

"Speaking of which," said Tofu joining in. "where'd she get to? I was kind of looking forward to seeing her...it would sure bring back some fond memories."

Ranma jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Shampoo's watchin' her."

No sooner had the words left his mouth then said Amazon leapt through the door. Alone. "Ranma, Help! Shampoo can no find Akane-chan anywhere! I think she run off by self!"

"Aww Jeez, wha's that stupid tomboy up to now?"

He followed the frantic Shampoo to the door before turning back to the two people standing in the room. He gave them a quick bow. "Thanks." With that said he turned back toward the door and made a speedy exit.

"So," said Dr. Tofu to the small elderly women balancing on a walking cane beside him. "What will you do now?"

Cologne smirked. "_Sleep_."

Her response caused him to chuckle. "Sounds like a plan."

End of Chapter 8

Hope ya liked it. I also hope the time travel part wasn't too confusing. In _my_ head it made sense. ('Course, that ain't saying much.) So until next time...

I


	9. 

Before I began this Chapter, I just have one thing to say...GO BUCS! YAY! WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID IT!!!!! SUPER BOWL CHAMPS!!! (and on our first try too.) Lynch and Alscott are total babes! *sigh* Of course by the time I get this chapter out you guys'll be like "The Bucs won the super bowl? omg that is sooo two weeks ago..."

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma. Kinda obvious, ne?

Chapter 9

Akane glared angrily at Cane. The two of them were walking through dense early morning fog on their way to God-knows-where to go through rigorous training at Cane's whim. Which wouldn't be so bad if Cane hadn't woken Akane up before everyone else to start on the trip without even saying goodbye! 

Akane tried to readjust the straps that were cutting into her arms from the heavy bundle she was carrying. She was holding not only her things, but Cane's as well. The older women had Ranma tied around her back, and across her shoulders was the long wrap bundle that had previously been sitting on Ranma's hands. Akane knew the others had joked about Cane taking Ranma with her wherever she went, she didn't know they were _serious_.

"We could've at least stayed for breakfast." muttered Akane.

"No." Was Cane's only answer. 

"But that's stupid! Won't everyone be disappointed if they get up and we're not there? What about the kids? I mean, won't Patto be disappointed if her Aunt she hasn't seen in ages leaves without talking to her?"

"I did talk to Patto, last night. You do realize that by the time you decided to come to the party it had already been in full swing for at least four hours. By that time everyone knew my plans for today." Cane turned her head to glance over her shoulder at the younger girl. "S'not my fault _you_ decided to spend the day in the shrine instead of with family."

Akane said nothing. She continued to glare at the heartless older woman. "What's wrong with you? Don't you have feelings? What about the Amazon's? You just gonna up and leave them for a couple of months, with out any leadership?"

"The Amazon's are big girls. They can take care of themselves, and have been for thousands of years. Besides Shampoo is my second she'll take care of things till I get back."

"So...You and Shampoo are pretty good friends, huh." Akane couldn't keep the wistfulness out of her voice.

"We're sisters." Murmured Cane affectionately. "Ukyo too. A couple of years after I struck out on my own I met up with the girls ready to extract vengeance for the thorough butt whippin' they had given me. Only what I hadn't prepared for is the fact they both had been training as hard as me..." Cane chuckled. "Aw man, ya shoulda saw us. Three dangerous women with murder in our eyes, standing in a empty parking lot of a broken down mall. humph. Talk about clash of the titans."

Akane couldn't help but smile. "What happened?"

"A fight happened, Akane. A big, nasty, no-holds-bar, violent, messy, cat fight..." Cane shook her head. "We musta fought for a couple of hours before we ended up in a heap of tangle limps, stray hairs and blood. Since none of us could move we just lay there too exhausted to do anything else. We sorta...bonded...in a way, and from then on swore to always be there for each other."

Akane studied the ground as she walked through the forest. "Can I ask you something?"

Cane frowned for a second. Before nodding stiffly. "Shoot."

"What's with the name Cane? Why did you rename yourself?"

Cane cleared her throat. She seemed uncomfortable for some reason. "Uh...well...ya see its like this. After the girls sent me to the hospital, the first time, I decided that Akane Tendo died the day Ranma Saotome did, at least that's how I felt on the inside. So I decided to create a new persona, so I...*shrug*...I took the A in my name out and switched the K to a C, and wallah Cane is born."

Akane stared at her nonplussed. "You're joking right?"

Cane was suddenly on the defensive. "Okay. I'd like to see how creative _you _are drugged up on a kilo of morphine!"

Akane gave an unlady-like snort. "Ranma's right. I'm an idiot."

Cane growled and as she passed a low hanging branch pulled it taunt and let it go causing it to slingshot at the unsuspecting youth. Cane grinned at the sound of the younger girls yelp of pain. "Oops. Maybe you should watch were you're goin', huh?"

Akane rubbed her aching face while grumbling a few uncomplimentary words about her 'Master'.

An hour later Akane sighed with relief when they stopped at a running river to rest and eat. "I'm so hungry I could eat _anything_!" she exclaimed.

"That's good to hear." Said Cane as she pulled some items from the packs. "Because from now on we're gonna eat nothin' but _your_ cooking. Just a little technique I like to call 'survival under the most extreme of conditions.' This technique did wonders for me, there isn't a poison on the earth that I can't tolerate." Cane chuckled. "Strengthens your stomach lining as well, makes it harder for a punch to hurt your abdomen."

Akane stared warily at the cooking utensils the older women was placing before her. "You're evil."

Cane smirked. "I know." 

*********************

Dr. Hob smiled at the drunken mini pervert before him. "Would you like some more sake, my dear?"

"Why sure!" said the little old man excitedly, his cheeks bright red. Then under his breath murmured. "but cut out this 'my dear' nonsense. wouldn't want one of those beauties yonder ta get the wrong idea, _if you know what I mean_."

"Of course." Dr. Hob raised an arm to get the waiters attention. "Two more please!" he turned back to man before him. "Now, Happosai. In your honest opinion, who would you say is the most skilled martial artist around these parts?"

"Ha! Why that's simple! Ranma Saotome, my pupil. No one can beat him ...*hic* 'specially if he's fightin' for his luv...," the perverted old man's eyes became glossy and dilated as he stared off into space. A vision of Ranma's said love danced teasingly in his head. "...my darlin' little Akaneee..." He began to drool.

Dr. Hob frowned at the daydreaming martial arts master. "Really, Happosai," He said in a scoffing tone. "all masters claim their students are the best, but I want to know who's _infamous. _Who puts all the rest to shame? Who dominates in _all_ battles?"

Happosai became angry. "Ranma _is _the best. If its got 'martial arts' in the name not only can he learn it in an instant, he also can beat _anyone_ even if its _their_ technique! If Ranma can't beat'ca no one can!" With that said, the little man took a big swig out of his sake. 

Dr. Hob placed a finger on his chin. "_Interesting_."

"Whelp!" Exclaimed the pervert jumping to his feet on the table, while tying a bandanna around his head and under his nose. He adjusted an empty bag over his shoulder. "Better be on my way! High school girls' gym shorts wait for no man! Ho Ho Ho Ho...!" And with one last wave, the pervert disappeared from the bar. 

Dr. Hob was too lost to his thoughts to notice the little man's exit. "Ranma Saotome, eh?" He chuckled maliciously, reaching in his pocket he placed the money on the table for the tab. He smiled as he left, already making plans for the ill fated end of Nermia's young hero and his so called 'love'.

*******************************************

"Geez, Shampoo! How do ya lose a seven year old girl that's supposed to be under your supervision!?" Ranma yelled down at the woman in front of him, driving the bike he was hitching a ride on.

Shampoo, insulted, tossed his answer back at him. "Shampoo no know! Maybe same way Ranma lose _seventeen_ year old girl under supervision! Is too too _careless_!!"

Ranma pouted for a second before muttering. "_Touche'_."

The two of them rode around the neighborhood hollering Akane's name in hopes she would hear them and yell back, but thus far they hadn't seen hide nor hair of her.

After a few hours of futile searching Ranma began to become extremely worried. "Where can that idiot tomboy be?!"

"..."

Ranma took Shampoo's silence as nonchalance towards what he saw as a dire situation. "DAMMIT! I _never_ should've let her go with you! This must be a dream for you. Heck, maybe ya didn't _accidentally_ lose her at all!" Ranma was unprepared for the bike to come to a sudden violent halt, so he ended up getting thrown to the hard cement ground. He groaned as he slowly made his way to his hands and knees. 

"Ranma!" barked the Amazon desolately.

He looked up at her surprised to see tears in her eyes. He suddenly felt like a heel, but was still too upset over Akane-chan's disappearance to really care all that much.

Her bottom lip trembled. "You really think so little of Shampoo? That Shampoo hurt defenseless little girl for own profit?"

Ranma hung his head. "..."

"Shampoo is no monster!" she yelled at him. "Ranma go to Hell! Shampoo find Akane on own!" with that she pedaled away, ready to start her own search.

'_Great_.' thought Ranma, angry with himself. '_Sure Shampoo can be annoying at times, but she's still a friend! I really put my foot in it that time_.' He sat on the ground crosslegged and rested his chin in his hand. '_I'll worry about her later, right now I need to figure out where Akane-chan's at...if I were her, and I didn't know anyone where would I go?_' He pondered that for a few moments before the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. '_Mousse! Of course_!' He couldn't suppress all the jealous feelings rising at that realization. '_What's so great about him anyway!? I'm cuter, smarter, a better martial artist and all around good guy! She's crazy not to fall for me! humph! She's gotta be in denial or somethin'!'_

Ranma jumped up and ran in the direction of the Cat Cafe. '_Now all I got to do is figure out how I'll punisher her for this...hmmm...tar and feathered would be nice_.'

*************************

Akane-chan walked down the street crying softly. She had only wanted to see the puppy. She should have never jumped from Shampoo's bike. Now she was lost and Shampoo probably didn't love her any more. 

Akane scrubbed a tiny fist over her eye. Things were so different in the future. She'll never find her way home! She'll probably have to live on the street now and have only a tiny box for a bed and newspapers for blankets. She wished she would see some one she recognized like Mousse or Shampoo or Nabiki or Kasumi or even that mean old Ranma, but alas she was all alone. Akane-chan threw back her head and wailed. "MOOOMMMIIEEE! WHAAAA!"

Akane had just about given up hope when a gentle hand rested on her shoulder. 

"What's wrong, Honey? Where are your parents? Do you need help?" Asked a friendly voice.

Akane sniffled a little before turning to look at the girl behind her. The girl was smiling at her, her face was full of kindness. Akane thought she was very pretty. "I'm lost." Akane whimpered.

"Ohh...poor baby." murmured the pony tailed girl sympathetically. "Come'mere, darlin'." The girl held out her arms to the small child. "Auntie Ukyo will get you something to eat and help you find your family. Okay?"

Akane leapt into Ukyo's arms. "Okay!" 

"What's your name, Honey?"

"Akane." Said the little girl shyly.

"That's a lovely name." Ukyo chuckled to herself as she gave the little girl a reassuring hug. 'What a cute kid.'

Ukyo smiled as she entered her restaurant. "This is it." She told the small child in her arms.

Akane-chan looked around then up at Ukyo. "'is a very nice establishment." she said politely.

Ukyo giggled. "Oh it is? is it?" She nuzzled the little girl causing her to giggle as well. Ukyo walked over to the grill and placed the small girl on a stool before moving to the other side. "What'll it be, Honey?"

Akane thought about it for a moment before joyfully giving her her order. 

Ukyo grinned as she began to cook it. "Ya know sometin'? I know a girl who orders the _exact _same thing every time she eats here."

"Really?" asked Akane.

"Yup, has hair just like yours as well."

"Short like mine?" Asked Akane-chan as she ran a hand through her hair.

Ukyo nodded. She placed the plate in front of the little girl, and watched her dive in. "Same eyes too...and nose...and her name is ...Akane as well."

"MmmHmm..." Akane kept eating.

"Come to think of it..." murmured Ukyo. "...ya kinda look _just_ like her."

"That's good." murmured Akane-chan. She was too busy eating to listen to the other girl.

Ukyo placed a finger on her chin as she leaned closer to the little girl to get a better look at her. "...your last name is...Tendo isn't it?"

Akane looked at the girl with sheer panic written on her face. 'Oh No!' she thought. 'How do I explain things to my new friend Ukyo without sounding crazy? Then she'll hate me like Shampoo, and then I won't have _any_ friends!' Akane-chan gulp thinking fast. "Uh...Uh...I _am_ Akane Tendo, because...uh...the other Akane Tendo...is uh...um...My Mother! Yeah! That's why we have the same name she's my mom." Akane slumped in her chair *whew*. 'That was close. Boy, I sure am clever!' 

The mini spatula in Ukyo's hand snapped. She stood trembling slightly while staring into space. "Then why haven't I seen you before?"

Akane's head shot up. She hadn't thought that far ahead. "Because...she...is...ashamed of me. yeah! That's right! She keeps me looked up in a damp, dark cellar all the time. I never get to go out or see other people," Akane was now starting to get into the story trying to make it as exciting as possible. "...but one day I decided I would no longer be a prisoner and I tore a up my bed sheets and threw them out the window so I could climb down out of the tower..."

Ukyo frowned puzzled. "I thought you were locked up in the cellar..."

"Uh...I am sometimes...anyway, I knew it would only be a matter of time before I was caught, so I shimmied down as quick as possible. You see, If they find me they would BEAT me..."

"They?"

"Yeah! My Mom and my Dad! So I escaped and here I am!"

Ukyo's kei flared about her hot and bright. "And who is your father?"

"Ranma Soatome." Akane lied easily. She looked up at Ukyo with big, teary puppy-dog eyes. "You won't tell will you? They'll beat me somethin' awful!"

Ukyo reached out and hand and placed it on the _sweet_ and _innocent_ little girl's head. "I swear, I'll never let them hurt you _ever_ again!" While silently she thought. '_I'll KILL him!!!'_

End of chapter 9.

In case you were wondering, I'm not going to go any further with the lynching thing. It was merely comic relief. (Although I thought about it.) I just figured it would be wondering a little too far from the original story. Anyways the reviews are great, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far! 

Oh and Cane name? *sigh* that's really how I came up with it.


	10. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma.

Chapter 10

Mousse jerked from his sweeping when the door to the Cat Cafe swung open with a bang. "Wha..?" 

"Mousse!" Yelled Ranma. "Where's Akane-chan?" 

Mousse frowned. "Akane-chan?"

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, ya know, short, stupid, annoying tomboy you pulled from 10 years in the past. Girl who gave you that eye sore of a bracelet...let me know when this rings any bells in that thick head o' yours..."

"Ranma! You fiend! How dare you say such mean things about a sweet little girl like Akane-chan!" Mousse charged Ranma with the broom in his hand.

"Sweet? We talkin' bout the same girl?" Ranma sighed as he easily dodged the broom and swerved to kick Mousse's feet out from under him sending the blind boy reeling into a far wall. "I ain't got time for this. Just tell me where she is."

Mousse got shakily to his feet readjusting his glasses on his face. "If I _did _know where she was do you really think I'd tell a monster like _you_?"

Ranma growled. "_Wrong answer_. Lets try this again...We can either do this the easy way," He cracked his knuckles. "or the _hard_ way."

Mousse smirked. He raised his arms and various weapons peeked out from under his over sized sleeves. All sorts of blades, knifes, cork screws, daggers, can openers, machetes, and letter openers. It was...truly terrifying. "Well, Saotome," Mousse snickered. "I think you know my answer to that already."

Ranma shrugged. "Your funeral."

The two charged each other, for a fiery battle that lasted all about...three seconds.

Ranma stood over Mousse, who was laying face down, a foot resting on his back. "Well?"

"_Haven't seen her_." The downed martial artist wheezed.

Ranma shook his head and turned to leave giving the beaten boy a wave as he left. "Thanks for nothin', Moron." Ranma raced down the road calling Akane's name. '_Great, back to square one_!'

*****************************

Shampoo cried silently as she rode her bike through town. She couldn't believe Ranma thought she would hurt Akane-chan! After all, if she had really wanted to, she could of got rid of Akane long ago, she didn't need to resort to hurting children.

She reached up a hand to swipe at her tears. She was so busy feeling sorry for herself, that she almost missed the little voice that called out to her from Ucchan's.

"Shampoo, its me Akane!" 

Shampoo glanced with surprise at the little girl peeking out of the window of the 'closed for maintenance' okinomiyki restaurant. "What problem child doing locked up here?"

Akane looked a bit frightened. "I think Auntie Ukyo's gone _postal_!" 

Shampoo sighed. "Great. What wrong with spatula girl now?"

Akane looked uncomfortable. "I...uh...I don't know...heh heh. I guess she's just really protective of me for some reason..." Akane-chan pulled against the locked window. "..._too_ protective..."

Both of them started when Ukyo's voice rang out from behind them. "Shampoo! You know Akane-chan?!"

Shampoo turned toward her. "Yes."

Ukyo looked extremely hurt. "You _knew_?"

Shampoo glanced at the small child. '_Akane must of told Ukyo about the time travel_.' She turned back to Ukyo. "Of course, Shampoo know."

Ukyo was now close to tears. "Why didn't anyone tell _me_?"

Shampoo shrugged. "Shampoo didn't think it big deal..."

Ukyo looked at her incredulously. "Not a big deal? NOT a big deal?! Aren't you just a _little_ upset?!?"

Shampoo frowned. "Of course Shampoo upset, but what can do? Not like we can put Akane-chan back." Shampoo shrugged. "Sometime accident happen."

Ukyo looked as if she were about to bust a blood vessel. "ACCIDENTS HAPPEN?!?" Her kei flared.

Shampoo turned to lodge open the window and let the little girl out. "Spatula girl need to chill out." She lowered the little girl to the ground.

"RANMA AND AKANE HAVE AN AFFAIR AND YOU WANT ME TO...TO...CHILL OUT?!?!"

Shampoo stared at Ukyo slack jawed for a second. "What?!" Before Shampoo could respond further a pigtailed martial artist burst between them to snatch Akane-chan up in a bear hug.

"There you are! I was worried." He suddenly glared at the little girl in his arms. "Man oh man are _you_ gonna get it when we get home. You won't be able to sit for weeks I can guarantee you."

Ukyo sputtered. She growled deep in her throat while pulling the long spatula from behind her back. "So its true."

Shampoo stood there stunned staring at the infuriated chef, before her gaze swung towards Ranma. "Ranma? You have affair with Violent girl?"

Ranma turned ten shades of red. "WHAT?! Of course not! With that sexless tomboy!?"

Akane-chan held up her hand. "I like fairs. 'specally the pony rides." *sigh*

Ranma backed away from his two angry fiancees while he barked down at the clueless little girl. "_YOU'RE NOT HELPING_!!!"

Akane-chan looked at the two angry women then up at the extremely nervous Ranma. She summed up the situation quickly. "If you die can I have your marble collection."

Ranma had back up into a wall, he glared down at the sweet seeming _hellion _by his side. "I don't have a marble collection." He growled. 

Akane-chan stared at him dumbfounded. "_How do you live_?" She whispered.

He shoved her hard getting her safely out of the way as Ukyo and Shampoo attacked.

Akane-chan winced and slowly made it to her feet. She glared at Ranma who was currently trying to avoid getting hit by the women. "Meanie." She frowned when one blow was particularly close to cutting Ranma's head off. '_Their really trying to hurt him_!'

she ran towards them hoping to stop the girls from attacking him. 

Shampoo stopped what she was doing when someone tugged on her pant leg. She looked down. "Huh?" It was Akane-chan. "Akane should stay out of way. It too dangerous for children." 

"Shampoo, there's something I gotta tell you!" 

Shampoo sighed and leaned down so the child could whisper in her ear. A few moments later Shampoo eyes widened. She stood up quickly and looked at the fighting couple, she needed to stop them before things got out of hand. Unfortunately they were already rapidly gaining distance away from her. She glanced at Akane-chan. "Stay here, okay?"

"Um, okay. Shampoo?"

"Yes?"

"_Do you hate me_?" The little girl whispered apprehensively. Tears began to roll down her face. She hug her head and twiddled her thumbs in nervous trepidation. 

Shampoo went down on one knee in front of her. "Shampoo never hate too too good friend, no matter how much trouble." She gave a quick kiss to the top of Akane-chan's brow before taking off after the feuding couple.

Akane sighed. 'Shampoo is so wonderful...' She looked at where everyone had disappeared to. 'I know Shampoo told me to stay, but I might be able to help. Then maybe Ranma will like me again.' She nodded her resolve was firm. She started after them.

*********************

"Ukyo!" cried Ranma desperately. he dodged again as she swung the over sized spatula at his head. "Cut it out!" 

"Oh! I'll cut it out all right!" She slashed at him again this time aiming below the belt. "You...You...CRETIN!!"

"Geez, Ukyo, you could really hurt someone with that." said Ranma as he agilely dodged a blow that almost made him a girl without the use of cold water. "Can't we talk about this?" he did a side flip to avoid the onslaught of several mini spatulas.

Ukyo paused to regard him incredulously. "Talk? You want to _talk_?"

"Sure," said Ranma hoping she'd agree. "I could come bright and early tomorrow morning. I'm sure we could straighten this whole mess out then."

"You should of talked to me sooner, instead of keeping Akane-chan a secret!" She leapt over his head to get him from behind, but Ranma saw what she was up to and front rolled out of the way.

"What are you talking about? Ranma looked down in his hasty retreat, his foot got caught in some wire. Trapping him. "Huh?"

"Its over!" She cried. She jumped at him pulling the over sized spatula tight behind her, ready to deliver the final blow.

Ranma could only cover his face with his arm and wait for the inevitable...

*Thump* 

Ranma opened his eyes with a start. Ukyo had been thrown to the ground and Shampoo stood there panting.

"Stupid! What you think you doing? You no know lie when hear one?"

Ukyo sat up wiping a small trickle of blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Lie?"

"You too too stupid! How you think two seventeen year old have seven year old? Huh?"

"Seven? Akane-chan's seven?!"

Just then the little girl in question ran up to them panting. "I tried to...*huff*...get here...*wheeze*...as quick as possible...*pant*..." It was then she saw the angry faces of the teens before her. She cringed. "I'm...in trouble aren't I?"

***************************************

Akane groaned. She was lying in the grass on her back, her arms gently cradled her aching stomach. "I hate you!" she moaned out to her grinning torturer. "Ohhh! I really really hate you!"

Cane laughed out loud at that. "Good. I want you to hate me. The more you hate me, the more incentive you have to make sure you defeat the psycho guy. After all, you wouldn't want to become what I am, now would you?"

"I'll never be like you! Ever!" She tried to rise but ended up falling to her knees. "Argh! That was a dirty blow Cane! Sucker punching me like that! And after I just ate too!" Under her breath she muttered. "_Talk about double whammy_..."

Cane smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "In the immortal words of Genma Saotome...'A true martial artist must be prepared at all times for an attack.' Do you really think that the 'bad guys' are really gonna care wither or not your ready? Well?"

"Jerk." Akane was pissed, but mostly because Cane's words held a semblance of truth. She shakily got to her feet. "Honestly! I've never met anyone more...*thonk*" Akane hit a nearby tree hard.

"Honestly, Akane!" Cane shook her head in mock disbelief. "I can't believe you just stood there and let me hit you. I just gave the lesson not even two seconds ago." She tsked.

Akane growled. Using the tree as leverage, she made her way to her feet. "_Why_..._you_..._grrr_...if you think I'm gonna let you take me by surprise again you can...*pow*" She crashed into some bushes.

Cane sighed. "Hopeless..."

Akane let out a cry of fury and leapt at the older woman. 

Cane stepped to the side easily catching Akane's fist, and using the girl's momentum against her, pulled the fist down causing the girl to front flip and land painfully on her back. "...and slow." Cane walked over to the bags and pulled out some cloaks. She proceeded to dump them on the unsuspecting girl. "The clothes you bought in the village are very pretty, but they're not good for training. From now on you'll wear nothing but this."

Akane winced as she tried to sit up. It was the really heavy out fit Cane had given her on the first day. Only these seemed even more weighted down. "You can't be serious. You complain that I'm slow now, I won't be able to move in these."

Cane shrugged. "Not my problem. I just suggest you figure something out, because no matter how slow you become I refuse to let up in the least."

Akane grumbled as she reluctantly began to change.

"_Wait_!" Cane said in a harsh whisper. "_Do you hear that_?"

"What?"

"_Shhh_!"

Akane frowned thinking that Cane was terribly rude.

Cane nodded. "This way." She took off back the direction they had come with Akane in close pursuit.

It wasn't long however before Cane what, or should I say who, she was looking for. "Well well well, if it isn't my buddy Shinnosuke. Whatca doing up there?"

Shinnosuke looked down at the two small shapes, he assumed one to be Akane. "I'm stuck. This is as far down as I could climb before the branches tapered away into the trunk of the tree."

Cane raised an eyebrow. "You were here all night?"

He nodded sadly. "Yes, and I've never been more miserable. Besides the fact I'm dying of hunger, it was freezing cold last night, and my back is beginning to hurt which means I need my daily dos of my 'water of life' pills."

Cane sighed a little sympathetic. "Sounds like you had a pretty lousy time out here."

Shinnosuke frowned. "Well, I never would have come here if I knew I was going to be malleted into a tree."

Akane couldn't contain her self any more. "WELL, MAYBE YOU SHOULD' A THOUGHT OF THAT _BEFORE_ YOU KISSED ME!!" 

"Come again?" Cane looked at Akane then up at Shinnosuke. "You better hope I didn't hear what I think I heard..."

Shinnosuke Frowned. He tried to lean forward to get a better view of the two people down below. The branch he was sitting on snapped from his sudden movement. "Ahhhhhh...."

Cane caught him effortlessly, but didn't let him go or put him down. "Luci, you have some 'splanin' to do!"

**************************

End of chapter 10

I know this chapter is kinda short, but I'm having a bit of trouble writing it. I didn't want you guys to wait any longer so I'm gonna go ahead and post this, and put the rest in the next chapter. Sorry for the wait :'(


	11. 

Disclaimer: Okay you guys, listen up! I'm only gonna say this once (every chapter). I do NOT, got that? Do _NOT_ own Ranma 1/2! I don't own any of them...not Ranma, nor Akane, or Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga, etc. Nope. Not a single one! So...uh...DON'T SUE ME!

Chapter 11

Ukyo's stunned eyes lowered to study Akane-chan's face. "Akane?" she murmured gently. "How old are you?"

The little girl gulped. Thinking quickly, she raised four fingers. "Uh...this many..."

Shampoo cleared her throat sternly.

Akane-chan winched at the sound and reluctantly raised three more. "Heh...plus this many."

Ukyo turned quickly, her back stiff to the rest of the group. "I...see." She said tightlipped. "I'm...sorry Ranchan. It's ridiculous to think that you could have procreated with Akane..."

Shampoo nodded, laughing a little. "Ranma could no get violent-girl if life depend on it!"

Ranma nodded. "That's right." then he frowned. "Heeey, wait a minute..."

Ukyo marched over to the little girl and kneeled before her. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked, her voice full of hurt.

Akane-chan hung her head. "I thought if you knew the truth, you would think I was crazy, and not like me any more...and..." She sniffled a little and rubbed a grubby fist against her eyes. "..._I_ like _you_..." She whispered.

Ukyo sighed. It was very difficult to remain angry to that kind of sentiment. "I trusted you and you betrayed that trust. How can I ever believe anything you say, now?"

"Uh...because...I'm nice?" Akane-chan reached up to tug at the ends of her bangs. 

Ukyo noticed the action and smiled inwardly. 'How cute. Her hair really is very much like Akane's...' Realization hit and Ukyo stood suddenly glaring at the two teens behind her. "Hold it!"

The both jerked at Ukyo's sudden change in mood.

"Alright! Fine! So she isn't Rannma and Akane's kid! That still don't explain who she is and what she's doing here!" She crossed her arms over her chest and waited patiently for their explanation.

Akane-chan, relieved to be out of Ukyo's scrutiny, stood at the chefs side with her arms crossed over her chest and a stern look on her face, as if, she too were waiting expectantly for their answer.

Ranma sighed. "Here we go again..."

Shampoo placed a hand against her forehead. "Shampoo have too too big headache..."

"Yeah, her." said Ranma pointing at the little girl.

Akane-chan pouted and Shampoo had to hide a smile behind her hand.

Ukyo cleared her throat. "I'm waiting."

Ranma rubbed the back of his head ruefully. "Well...It all started yesterday morning..."

***********************************

Shinnosuke did a double take when he saw the two Akanes. The one holding him was _his_ Akane and the one with steam coming out of her ears was...well he didn't know who she was; all he did know is that apparently he kissed the wrong one the night before. 'Oh boy this isn't good.' He thought.

Cane's grip on him tightened letting him know she was running out of patience. "Well?"

He chuckled nervously. "Oh, Akane, you are just gonna _laugh_ when you hear what happened..."

Cane's eyes narrowed. "I don't _think_ so. And the name's Cane."

He gulped loudly tugging on his collar. "Oh, of course...I...I..." he frowned suddenly. "Uh...What was the question again?"  


Cane let out a sound of disgust and dropped the man on the ground. "Honestly, you never change do you?"

He shrugged ruefully. "I wouldn't know."

Akane looked at her mentor incredulously. "That's it? No violence? What about revenge?"

Cane shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll worry about vengeance later. Right now we need to return to your training."

Shinnosuke let out a sigh of relief. He stood shakily, wiping the dirt from his pants.

Akane glared angrily at the perverted man. "I can't believe th...*whap*" Akane hit the ground hard.

Shinnosuke's jaw dropped. "You just punched her!"

Cane ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I know, she's a slow learner."

****************

"...So that's why her name is Akane and why she looks like Akane," Ranma explained to Ukyo. "because she _is_ Akane. She's just the one from ten years in the past, while _our_ Akane is ten years in the future. Got it?"

Ukyo stared at Ranma with half-lidded eyes, she pointed down at Akane-chan. "Her story was more believable." she said in a deadpan voice.

Akane-chan nodded. "This is true."

Ranma sweat dropped as he chuckled nervously.

"Nevertheless I believe you. After all, it wouldn't be the first time idiotic Amazon practices brought you trouble."

"What _that_ mean?!" snarled Shampoo.

Ukyo held up a bunch of mini-spatulas. "I think you know what I mean you hussy. its bad enough you concourse Ranma into an engagement he doesn't want, but usin' Amazon tricks to get rid of Akane is despicable!"

"Shampoo no need tricks, Arien love Shampoo. Why Ranma want stupid spatula girl or kitchen destroyer when he have beautiful Shampoo?"

Ukyo growled.

Ranma backed up a couple of steps waving his hands in front of him. "H-hey, you guys, can't we all just get along?"

They both hit him over the head. 

"Stay out of this, Ranchan!"

"Ranma, you shut up!"

He groaned falling to the ground.

"Alright, Shampoo. Its time to see who's the better woman for Ranma. I challenge you to a fight! The winner keeps Ranma and the loser has to go back wherever the hell they came from!"

Shampoo's eyes narrowed. "Is deal."

Akane-chan's gaze darted back and forth between the two girls. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Ukyo get ready to throw tiny knife-like spatulas at Shampoo. Ukyo's arm swung forward. Akane-chan sobbed and ran in between them, desperately waving her arms. "Please! Don't fight!"

Someone screamed.

The noise startled Akane-chan, and caused her to look up... the tiny blade-like spatulas flew toward her head.

Ukyo and Shampoo stared in horror, both started toward the little girl...

...neither would make it in time.

***********

Akane, Cane and Shinosuke sat around the campfire in comfortable silence. Each was lost in their own thoughts and didn't feel like being disturbed by the others. It had been a hard day for all of them.

Akane leaned back slightly and groaned. Every inch on her body hurt and every single muscle ached. If there was half a centimeter on her body that didn't hurt Cane would be sure to find and hit it. Cane was diffidently a brute in Akane's opinion, but every time she wanted to call it quits, she would look over at Ranma's sorrow filled eyes and her determination would return in full force. Maybe that's why Cane carried him with her so often, as a reminder of why she must push herself to the limit. Akane stared sympathetically at the older woman through her lowered lashed. 'She tried so hard and trained for so long only to discover that there is no cure.' Akane frowned thinking of the challenge she must meet in three months. 'I _must_ win...my life depends on it.'

Akane's eyes drifted away from Cane, who was stroking the fire with a stick, to Shinnosuke who was staring at the stars in contemplation. She felt a deep anger boil up inside her. How dare he kiss her! He had no right! Ranma was supposed to be her first real kiss, not him! She glared daggers at him, wishing him a thousand horrible deaths. he needed to be punished. How can Cane take what he did so calmly? 'Die, Shinnosuke.' She silently thought to herself.

Shinnosuke sighed deeply when he felt the younger girl's glare on him. He knew she wasn't happy. How was he supposed to know she was from the past. Its not like it was his fault. He tried to remember exactly what happened and drew a blank. 'oh, well. What else is new.' She's the least of my problems anyway. His Akane was being difficult. Didn't she realize that she was the only one he had ever loved. She refused to talk to him all day, instead she constantly picked on her younger self. Sighing he let him mind drift back to the first memory of her. In his mind a half naked Akane was crawling out of his bath tub. 'ohhhhhh....' fond memories...

Cane stared at the shimmering flames of the fire before her. She probably should be thinking of how to deal with Shinnosuke or at least how to handle Akane's training for the next few months, but instead the image of a pretty, smiling 10 year old girl danced in her head. she had only know Cookie for a year, but it was enough for the girl to become branded deep in Cane's heart. It wasn't fair! Cane's mind drifted back to a week before the girl was kidnapped. 

***********flash back********************

It was bright out, the sun shone in a cloudless sky. Cane walked out to the great oak in her back yard. On one hand she balanced a tray of ice tea Kasumi gave her, her other hand she used to shade her eyes as she tried to look up into the tree. She made her voice as stern as possible as she called out. "Hey! Cookie! Get down here, you monkey! Kasumi made tea..." her voice changed to taunting. "...its got _honey_ in it." She heard a giggle from above her, and suddenly the tree began to dance.

Cane watched in amazement as the girl did summersaults and flips around the branches in the way down. She let out a low whistle. 'The girl might not be the best fighter...but no one can match her in acrobats.'

the girl landed with a thump in front of Cane. "Ta Dahhhhh!" She grinned. "yum! gimmie gimme!" She reached out her hands to snatch the tray.

Cane pulled it back, grinning as well. "What do we say?"

Cookie gave a lopsided smirk. Clearing her throat she did her best Cane impression. "Give it to me _now_! Or they'll be _Hades_ to pay, I'll tell ya!"

Cane raised an eyebrow. "Real cute." she deadpanned. But she couldn't fight the smile emerging on her lips. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'Please'."

Cookie looked at her with shock and amazement. "You _think_?"

Cane humphed. She turned her back to the girl as if she were going back inside. "Well then, I guess you don't want any. I'll just let Kasumi know that you..."

Cookie hopped onto Cane's back. "Stop right there! I can't, in good conscience, let you go another step further."

"Oh? Why's that?" Asked Cane looking over her shoulder at the girl's smiling face.

"After Kasumi slaved all day to make this? How can I refuse?" Cookie said innocently.

Cane chuckled. "Alright, hop off. And just for your information, Smarty, it took Kasumi less then an hour to fix this."

Cookie shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever, I'm just thirsty okay? Its getting hot out here, and ...uh...pleasseeee?"

Smiling the two sat down in the shade as Cane poured them their drinks. Cookie drank the tall glass of iced tea down in seconds. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Ahhh...That hit the spot..." placing the glass back onto the tray she sat back and began to play idly with her ivory necklace. "Today's a good day, ya know? Makes ya feel as if the rest of your life will be filled with nothing but sunny days."

Cane sighed contently as a soft breeze swept though relieving some of the sun's heat. "_Yeah_..." She replied to the young girl. "...sunny days." Cane started when she felt Cookie lean her head against her shoulder.

"I love you." Whispered Cookie as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Cane tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. "_I love you too_..." 

***************end flashback ***************

"Cane? Cane? Are you okay?"

"Wha..?" Cane started. She looked over at the owner of the voice. "Shinnosuke? Y...you called me Cane."

"You didn't respond to Akane." He sat up slowly. "What's wrong?"

She immediately put up her defenses. "There's nothing wrong."

He said nothing for a moment before getting up and approaching her. Gently he reached out and traced her lower eyelid with his thumb. When he withdrew it, it was wet with tears. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." was her curt response.

"but..."

"I said no!"

He frown, but conceded to her wishes. "Fine," he murmured. He reached out and gently clasped her hand with his. "But if you need me..."

She jerked her hand back as if burned. "I don't!"

He nodded slowly. Getting up, he made his way back to his bed roll, but not before checking on Akane to make sure she was sleeping peacefully. He laid down and let sleep claim him once more.

"_Goodnight, Shinn-boy_." Cane whispered. Looking at Akane she frowned. Sleeping peacefully was not in her training schedule. Looking around the woman found an egg sized rock, picking it up she tossed it at Akane. It hit her square in the face, Cane quickly laid down and pretended to sleep. She grinned as she heard the younger girls' cry of outrage.

**************************

Dr. Hob's fake smiled wavered as he tried to keep his patience with the delusional blabbermouth before him. "All I want to know," He said through clenched teeth. "is, who is the best martial artist around here? Is that so difficult, my dear?"

The Kendoist sniffed sticking his nose in the air. "It is without reservation that I answer thusly, _I_ the great Takawaki Kuno, have never met an opponent who can best me. I must, with great pride, declare all who stand before the oldest son of the house of Kuno, be stricken down , as mere mice before a mighty tiger."

Dr.Hob singhed in frustration, he was getting nowhere. He refused to believe this self promoter was really the best Nermia had to offer. "Surely there's someone you can't defeat..."

"humph. Beat me? unheard of..."

"Oh ho ho ho ho!!! Brother dear, surely you jest! You have neglected to mention my beloved Ranma-sama, who has defeated you on a number of occasions!"

Both men turned to look at the lovely young woman standing on a near by roof twirling a ribbon. 

Kuno glared at her in anger. "Curse you, my twisted sister!!"

Dr. Hob eyes narrowed slightly as his jackal-like grin spread across his face. "Ranma, you say?"

Neither answered as the two siblings began to fight, but he didn't care, his question had been answered. With one last glance at the fighting Kunos' Dr.Hob took his leave. 'Ranma Saotome just you wait...your day will come soon..._very soon_.' 

End of chapter 11

Sorry about the wait for this one guys. My job's making me do mandatory overtime. ugh! I have no time for myself anymore. Please read and review, let me know how I'm doing.


	12. 

I know this chapter was a long time in coming, but unfortunately time has become a commodity that I simply can't afford anymore

. 

My Mom decided to go back to school, and I'm glad, but I have a 1 year old brother and a 3 year old sister. Three guesses on who gets to play nursemaid. 

So now I have a full time job, and I also have kids to take care of. I'd be bitter, if it weren't so darn much fun:) I'm gonna continue to write, but I just don't know how long it will take me to update. I'm really sorry about this, if I had known this was going to happen I wouldn't have posted this story in the first place.

Chapter 12

Akane found that Cane stuck to an extremely strict training schedule. Everyday was more difficult then the last. In the mornings they did special exercises and katas that focused on strengthening the mind and spirit. Cane was most concerned with developing Akane's kei. She said it was too weak, but with heavy concentration it could be stronger in no time. In the afternoons they worked on her speed and combat skills, and in the evenings Cane tried to teach Akane how to fight with long heavy bamboo staffs, Akane felt that _this_ training had something to do with the long bundle which rested comfortably on Ranma's hands.

Cane was constantly pushing her harder. Akane could never seem to jump high enough, move fast enough, or punch hard enough to appease that woman. At least Shinnosuke was there. If Cane got too rough with her, he was there in an instant to put Cane in her place, inevitably, this caused him and Cane to start another argument, which always gave Akane a ten minute breather. Which is what was happening right now...

"...You're trying to do too much too quick! She can't handle that kind of..."

"Of...what?! Punishment?! Oh please, Shinnboy, don't make me laugh! I think I'm a good enough judge of what she can and can't take!" Cane's face was bright red with anger. She was standing nose to nose with Shinnosuke who, although being visibly intimidated, stood his ground bravely.

Akane observed them from her perch on the ground. She was breathing heavily, and sweat poured from her brow. Gingerly she reached up a hand to nurse the fast swelling black eye, that Cane had given her a few moments earlier, which was what set Shinnosuke off in the first place...maybe she should tell him the blow looked worse then it felt...nahhhh...

"You forget she's a _child_!"

"And you forget this is _my_ operation!"

"So what?! You think because she's you, you can mistreat her any way you want? Why?! Because of what happened with Ranma?! Or should I say what _could_ happen...?"

"...What _will_ happen, if I don't intervene! I _won't_ disappoint Ranma again!!"

"Disappoint Ranma?! Ha! You weren't the one doing the disappointing, baby, Ranma was!"

"First of all, never, _ever_ call me '_baby_' again, and second of all, who the _Hades_ said you have a right to judge me or Ranma!?"

Akane sat forward and rested her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands. This argument between Cane and Shinnosuke was a lot more heated then usual. In fact, from the look of things, Cane was about ten seconds from feeding him his head, and Shinnosuke showed no sighs of backing down.

"Oh, come on, Akane! It was Ranma's fight, Ranma's enemy! Not yours! It was his responsibility to save you, not vice versa! As far as I'm concerned Ranma was the failure. A real man should protect his woman! He was not a man! He was a..."

*SMACK*

Shinnosuke took a few steps backwards, stunned. He raised a trembling hand to the angry red imprint on his cheek. His shocked gaze turned to Cane's face, her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"At seventeen, he was twice the man you'll _ever_ be." She whispered angrily.

He said nothing. hanging his head in defeat, he left the two girls alone.

Cane remained silent for a moment , her face was unreadable. "Get up, Akane. I doubt we'll have any more interruptions for the rest of the day."

Akane nodded solemnly. She didn't know what was going on between the two of them, but they seem to hate each other a little more everyday. Facing Cane she sank into an offensive stance. 

******************

Ukyo and Shampoo cried Akane-chan's name in unison and watched in horror as the tiny blades slid right through...

...a black and red blur. There was a sound of cloth ripping and a few drops of blood splattered to the ground. Both blinked with surprise.

"You Idiots!"

Ukyo and Shampoo turned to see Ranma standing on a nearby roof. He cradled a trembling Akane-chan in his arms. There was a rip in the right sleeve of his shirt and blood slowly oozed out of his arm. When he spoke to them again his voice was dangerously low. "Don't you get it? I _don't_ want to marry you. _Any_ of you! I just want to be a normal guy. Is that to much to ask?"

Neither of the girls said a word, they were both too stunned, after all, Ranma had _never_ talked to them like _that_ before.

Ranma continued despite his unresponsive audience. "Would it _kill _you to give it a rest for...Oh, I dunno...three months? Just till we get Akane back? Well?"

Both girls tried to speak at the same time but Ranma turned his back on them. "_Just forget it_." he muttered over his shoulder. Giving Akane one last gentle squeeze, he started for home.

Ukyo sighed. What a day. She turned toward her rival with a weak smile. "Hey Shampoo? Remind me to _never_ have any kids."

Shampoo smirked. "That go _double_ for Shampoo!"

Ukyo's expression became thoughtful. "Ya know, if Ranma and Akane ever did have kids, they'd probably be a lot like that..." She shuddered. 

Shampoo smiled. "Akane-chan not _that_ bad." She yawned. "Shampoo beat. Go home to take baby nap."

Ukyo grinned wickedly. "Good 'cause I want you nice and fueled up for our rematch."

The Amazon smirked. "Ha! Shampoo could take Spatula-girl even if weak as kitten."

"Oh, yeah?" Ukyo raised an eyebrow. She jerked a thumb over her shoulder towards a bucket of water sitting by an alley. "That can be arranged you know..."

Shampoo stuck out her tongue.

***********************

Ranma was still upset when he reached the roof of the Tendo dojo. He didn't know who to be angrier at, Shampoo and Ukyo for fighting so dangerously in front of the little girl, or Akane-chan for interfering in something that had nothing to do with her...yet. Why does Akane always got to butt in on other people's fights all the time? Its bad enough when she does this as a seventeen year old, but at seven? Doesn't she realize the danger! Its not your responsibility to protect people, Akane! "You, Idiot, you could've died!"

Akane-chan began to cry.

Ranma hadn't realized that he had spoken out loud until she started to fuss beside him. He suddenly felt like a jerk, he hated making girls cry. He tried to think of something to say that would both remind her of what kind of danger she had put herself in and let her know that he was angry because he cared. Without warning Akane suddenly leapt at him.

"I'm s-so s...s...sorry!" She cried out into his chest, her arms around his waist tightened painfully. "Y-you got hurt ***sniff*** 'cause of me! I wish you had never met me! Then everything would've been better!"

A lump formed in Ranma's throat, it was as if a year's worth of pain and regret had just stabbed through him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Don't say that Akane. Don't ever say that!" He buried his face in her hair. "I don't care how much trouble you are, or how many times you get kidnapped, or yell at me, or hit me, or call me pervert! Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me!"

Akane-chan frowned and pushed away from him. "I've never been kidnapped. I've never called you pervert either...um...what's pervert mean?"

Ranma blushed. "Uh...say, maybe we should go in now and see your sisters. I bet they'd like to hear about the adventure you had today," He winched at the thought of Kasumi's and Nabiki's reaction to the news of Akane's near scrap with danger. "Uh...then again, maybe we should just keep this a secret between the two of us."

Akane-chan rubbed her eyes, and gave him a watery smile. "Okay." She held her arms out towards him in anticipation. "I like it when you carry me ***blush*** you're almost as handsome as Mousse."

Ranma's left eyebrow ticked. "_Almost...as...handsome..."_

She giggled. "Yup."

Grumbling he picked her up. '_Mousse isn't so great..._' He gracefully leapt to the ground and reaching out a hand slung open the front door. "III'm HoommACK!" Ranma nearly fainted, sitting at the table was his father in panda form and Akane's dad Soun Tendo. '_I am _so_ dead!_'

***************

Dr. Hob sat in a small basement room of his museum. With nothing but a slowly swinging light which hung by a rusted chain casting eerie shadows and strong orange fluorescent light across the tiny room. An old desk sat crammed in one corner with piles of papers and news clippings scattered across it. He was currently pouring over them inspecting every word and memorize every picture to memory. He shifted in his highly uncomfortable little wooden chair that was no doubt older then he was. He brought a fist down hard in frustration, causing the table to shake and dust to spill on the floor. He could find plenty of information concerning Ranma Saotome, but very little when it came to his fiancee Akane Tendo.

He sat back in his chair and rubbed his pointy chin with calloused fingers. All he could gather on her was that she was a school girl and that she lived at the Tendo dojo. He shrugged, she wasn't really all that important anyways, she was just the means to an end. The bait he needed to capture his real prey, the boy, Ranma. 

Getting up he walked over to the wall and lifted a the staff of eons out of its frame. Slowly the green light energy leaked out as if it were swirling smoke, and began to slowly circle his withered figure. The small room began to quack and the papers formed a cyclone around him. The tiny light bulb exploded under the pressure, and the room was engulfed in a green glow. He didn't know when he'd attack the boy, but he knew this, with the staff of eons in his hands he was unstoppable.

************************

Later that night Cane found a melancholy Shinnosuke standing by a lake staring at his reflection. She felt the need to apologize to him, but couldn't think of a thing to say. "Hey." she murmured hesitantly.

"Hey," he muttered back. "How did the rest of Akane's training go? She's still alive I hope."

She swallowed the biting retort that had surfaced at his remark and placed a hand on his shoulder turning him around. "Despite what you may think I don't hate you. I just...want you to be happy. You need to go _home, _Shinnosuke. Back to your hutch in the woods, back to where you truly belong. China's not for you. Just like _I'm_ not for you."

"You can't know that! Don't you know that I love you! I've always loved you, nothing can change that. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel the same!" he reached out and pulled her close to him. Their bodies so close that he could feel her racing heart beat against his chest. Her face was a whispered breath from his. "_I love you_." He repeated huskily.

Cane sighed and allowed herself to succumb to his warm embrace. She had been alone for so long that his strong arms were an oasis to her dry, parched heart. It would be so easy to believe him. To just go back and tell Akane to forget it, that the war was over, that she was tired of questing, that she was finally settling down to join in on the matrimonial bliss that all her friends and family shared, but she knew better. In a patronizing voice she murmured. "You don't love me Shinnosuke, not really."

"You couldn't possibly know the way I feel. I love you like the moon loves the night, like a fish loves water! I would...kill for one of your smiles and I would _die_ for one of your kisses."

She pushed away from him. "Jeeze, Shinnosuke, listen to yourself. Your starting to sound like Kuno!"

He grabbed her hand. "_I do love you_." he whispered.

Cane stared at the ground for a moment in contemplation before turning towards him. "What if I could prove that you don't love me."

Shinnosuke smirked. "Impossible."

"Okay," she looked him in the eye. "what's my name?"

"Akane." He said without hesitation.

"No, Shinnosuke, not my old name. My current one."

He faltered. "W-well...it...its...uh...come on that's an unfair question! You know I can't remember it!"

She shrugged. "Fair enough. What's my favorite color?"

He gave her a blank look. "Uh..."

"Orange." She tried again. "What style of martial arts do I practice?"

He shook his head wondering where she was going with this.

"Anything Goes. What are my sisters names?"

He sighed. "No clue."

"Kasumi and Nabiki. What kind of music do I like?"

He frowned at her, already irritated with this game.

"Jazz. Which one of my breasts are larger the right or the left one?"

A look of relief touched his face. "The right one, although, its not really bigger, its just a little firmer then the other."

"Where am I most ticklish?"

He chuckled. "behind your knees_, of all places_."

She smiled. "I have a distinguishing mole. Where is it?"

"On the curve of your left hip."

"What was my pet pig's name?"

"Uh..."

"P-chan." She murmured. "Oh, Shinnosuke, Your not in _love _with me your in _lust_ with me. I'm probably the only girl that has ever crawled out of your bath tub with nothing but a thin towel to keep your eyes off of my skin."

"Your wrong!" He insisted, but his voice had only half the fight that it did before.

"I do love you," She confessed. "but as a _friend_. Its the same way I love my sisters. And I love Ryoga the same way to, and I love Mousse, and I love Ukyo and Shampoo, and I love..." She frowned suddenly.

"What is it?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, just a weird sense of de ja vue. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that you need to let go of me and move on."

He turned and sank to the ground in front of the lake. "If this is just lust and friendship, I don't think I'm ready for a feeling as strong as _love_."

Cane stared into the star glittered sky. "_I know I wasn't_." She whispered to herself. 

"Akane?"

Cane looked down at the man beside her. "Yes?"

His eyes held and unreadable expression. "I want to help you with...uh...Akane."

She smiled. "Good 'cause I'm gonna need it. Tomorrow the first month of her training ends, and now I want to step it up."

"How?"

"Tomorrow I'm unraveling the staff, and this will be the hardest part of her training for all of us, to learn to endure great amounts of pain..."

**************

Kasumi beamed a smile at him. "Father and Mr. Saotome came home early from their training trip. Isn't it wonderful!?"

Ranma fell to the floor. He had forgotten about them!

Nabiki stared at Ranma with interest. "Relax, Ranma, I've already told Daddy about Akane's strange predicament. Heh, I'll just add it to your tab."

Ranma made some gurgling noises. 

"WHAAAA!!" Sobbed Soun holding his arms out to his youngest daughter. "MY LITTLE GIRL IS ***sniff*** A _LITTLE_ GIRL!!" 

"Daddy!" exclaimed Akane-chan running for her father's arms. Then looking over his shoulder something else caught her eyes. Changing her directory, she jumped _over_ her father instead, and latched onto the something behind him. "Wee! A Panda!"

Genma freaked and ran around the table, franticly waving his arms, holding up a sign that read: **Get it off! Get it off!**

Ranma lay twitching on the ground. This was gonna be the worst three months of his _life_!

End of Chapter 12

HA HA HA!!! I DID IT!!! I didn't think I could but I did! ***Whew*** I had just about givin' up hope of ever finishing this. Don't worry kids, its almost over now. Just a few more chapters to go... 

Thanks for all the great reviews. 

(b/t/w. You might have noticed that time moves differently in the different time frames, but actuality it's not. It was just to difficult to keep them on the same track. Both will skip time collectively. Thanks.)

  



End file.
